Sin remedio
by Raquel16SesshxRin
Summary: Rin vuelve con el Señor Sesshomaru. Ambos notan que sus sentimientos han cambiado pero algo o más bien alguien complicará ese sentimiento que acababa de florecer. Quizás un triangulo amoroso dificultará las cosas.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Como al principio**

Si vieran el enorme cambio que había pegado aquella muchacha, nadie lo creería. Estaba totalmente diferente a lo que era cuando tan solo tenía unos 8 años. Pero que esperaban, ya era toda una mujer. A sus 16, su cabello negro como la noche caía en cascada hasta sus caderas. La infantil cola que se amarraba con un mechón de pelo a un lado de su cabeza, ahora era una trenza que le llegaba un poco más abajo de sus pechos y estaba adornada por cintas finas de color amarillas y blancas. Su cara redonda había desaparecido dando paso a una delgada, marcando ligeramente su mandíbula y pómulos haciéndola ver todo lo contrario a fea. Los labios se tornaron algo más carnosos y tenían un color más rosado que antes. Era medianamente alta. Sus pechos no eran muy grandes pero estaban perfectamente bien en el sitio donde deberían estar. El vientre era plano y sus caderas se ensancharon, pero no mucho. En definitiva, tenía una figura esbelta. Lo único que no había cambiado para nada eran aquellos enormes ojos de color chocolate llenos de vitalidad.

Rin estaba en el lago lavando ropa junto con su mejor amiga que había conocido cuando empezó a vivir en la aldea de la anciana Kaede. Se llamaba Yoko y era una joven a quien le encantaba el agua. Gracias a ella y a Kagome, aprendió a nadar y se le daba realmente bien, además de que se sentía muy a gusto y libre. Su mejor amiga era de complexión más pequeña. Tenía el pelo castaño y siempre lo llevaba amarrado en una trenza que caía por su espalda. Sus ojos eran de un marrón muy, muy claro y eran pequeños.

Ambas tenían muchas cosas en común y por esa razón se llevaban tan bien. A veces tenían sus diferencias pero como ninguna de las dos podía estar enfadada mucho tiempo, en el mismo día se pedían perdón mutuamente para seguir con sus eternas y alegres conversaciones.

De un momento a otro, algunos aldeanos comenzaron a gritar. Como dos resortes, las chicas se incorporaron dejando de banda los kimonos e intentaron averiguar la fuente de tal tremendo alboroto. Las mujeres cogían a sus pequeños y se encerraban en sus hogares mientras se preocupaban por sus maridos o hijos mayores que recogían armas para defender y atacar a aquel que perturbaba la paz de la aldea.

Una pequeña figura corría hacia donde estaban las muchachas. Tenía el pelo entre una mezcla del color grisáceo y plateado, y sus ojos dorados eran bastante grandes y expresivos. Rin la cogió en brazos en el momento que vio que la pequeña se abalanzaba sobre ella. La miró y notó que sentía miedo por lo que estaba sucediendo.

- ¿Qué pasa Yumiko? – le preguntó alterada a la niña de tan solo 4 años. Ella se aferró más a su abrazo enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de la joven. Era la hija de Inuyasha y Kagome.

- Mamá me ha dicho que venga contigo para que esté a salvo – aquello ya respondió a la pregunta que le hizo aunque la pequeña no contestó de manera directa. Siempre que la sacerdotisa enviaba a su hija con ella, era porqué un demonio los amenazaba con matar y destruir todo aquello que le pasara por delante. Yumiko era muy pequeña aún, pero alguna vez había dado indicio de tener poderes espirituales al igual que la madre. Pero extrañamente había salido una niña muy asustadiza a pesar de que sus progenitores eran todo lo contrario a eso.

- No te preocupes pequeña, no nos pasará nada, ni a ti ni a nadie. Ya verás como tu padre, con un solo golpe con la Tessaiga, derriba a ese monstruo – dijo eso último con énfasis como si estuviera contando una historia realmente emocionante. Yumiko asintió quedamente con la cabeza. Rin se sentó en el suelo para acunar a la pequeña y así tranquilizar los pequeños sollozos que habían comenzado hacía poco. Dio un vistazo a su amiga y pudo ver que estaba preocupada. Sabiendo que quería decirle, hizo un gesto con la cabeza y seguidamente, Yoko salió corriendo hacia la entrada de la aldea. Sabía que estaba inquieta por su familia. La madre de ella hacía poco había caído enferma y debía ser la muchacha quien cuidara de sus dos hermanos pequeños. El padre murió poco después de que los mellizos nacieran.

Notaba que Yumiko aún estaba sollozando así que decidió cantarle una nana. Rin era una chica a quien le encantaba la música: cantar, bailar y tocar el shamisen, el instrumento que le regaló el Señor Sesshomaru. La verdad, no se enteró de cómo supo que ese instrumento era el perfecto para ella, pero le agradecía enormemente que acertara ya que amaba a esa cajita pequeña con tres cuerdas las cuales tenía que tocar.

Un gemido espantoso es lo que escuchó Rin después de estar un rato cantando dulcemente. Seguramente, por la luz amarilla que había visto, Inuyasha ya habría acabado con el demonio con la Herida del Viento. Notó que la pequeña no se inmutó ante tal estruendoso ruido, pero supuso que se había quedado dormida. Como tenía su carita escondida en el cuello de la joven, no podía saber con seguridad si estaba consciente o no, pero al verla tan apacible confirmó su suposición.

Poco después vio a Kagome andar con paso aligerado hacia ellas. No se la veía angustiada pero sí que tenía un toque de preocupación en sus ojos. Como la mayoría de veces, llevaba el pelo suelto dejando que sus largos cabellos, que habían crecido mucho, se movieran al compás del viento. Vestía con el kimono rojo y blanco de sacerdotisa.

- ¿Cómo estáis? – preguntó Kagome con una respiración algo acelerada y entrecortada.

- Bien, creo que se ha quedado dormida – la mujer suspiró y se sentó enfrente de Rin. Parecía que ya se estaba calmando.

- Normal, hoy se ha levantado más temprano que nunca – le informó con una pequeñísima sonrisa. Con mucho cuidado, puso en brazos de la madre, a la niña que dormía plácidamente – Muchas gracias por cuidarla – le agradeció susurrando.

- No tienes por qué dármelas. Por cierto, ¿qué demonio era?

- Uno sin importancia, aunque hay que reconocer que era veloz. Ya conoces a Inuyasha, ha querido matarlo con sus garras porque decía que un demonio tan débil como aquel no merecía morir ante el poder de Tessaiga. Pero luego al ver que se le escapaba todo el rato, ha acabado utilizándola – dijo eso último riéndose entre dientes. Rin la imitó.

- En realidad se…

- Parece mucho a Sesshomaru – interrumpió la sacerdotisa como leyendo sus pensamientos. La muchacha asintió divertidamente.

- ¿No ha habido ningún herido, verdad? – preguntó algo más seria pero sabiendo de ante mano que no era así.

- No, nadie ha salido herido – aseguró Kagome levantándose del suelo – Debo ir a preparar la comida, ¿vendrás con Kaede o te irás con Kohaku?

- ¿¡Kohaku está aquí!? – gritó contenta levantándose también. La mujer la miró reprendiéndola y Rin entendiendo porque lo hacía, pidió perdón. Después ambas sonrieron.

- Sí. Ha llegado justo a media pelea. Me ha dicho que te espera en el prado.

- Gracias Kagome – le dijo la joven para luego dar un beso en la cabeza de Yumiko y salir corriendo hacia donde le aguardaba su mejor amigo. La sacerdotisa supo que debía preparar menos comida ya que Rin no estaría con ellos. Dio media vuelta y se fue hacia su cabaña con su hija en brazos aún durmiendo.

Cuando la chica llegó al prado lleno de flores que tanto le encantaba y donde podía relajarse, vio una figura masculina alta y bien fornida. El pelo castaño estaba amarrado en una cola de caballo y caía hasta un poco más abajo de la altura de sus hombros. Al acercarse más, podía ver que su cara infantil ya no era la misma sino que daba paso a una con mucha madurez. Lo único que quizás le hacía ver cándido, era las pequitas que se posaban sobre su nariz y pómulos.

Kohaku escuchó como unos pasos acelerados se dirigían hacia él y giró su cara para ver una de las personas a las que más quería. Su querida Rin. Ensanchó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y la recibió con un fuerte y cálido abrazo. Debía reconocer que ambos se habían echado muchísimo de menos y lo demostraron perfectamente sin ninguna vergüenza ya que algunos aldeanos les recriminaban por el poco respeto que tenían. Se suponía que tenían tal desconsideración porque una mujer y un hombre no debían dar esa muestra de afecto a no ser que estuvieran casados, cosa que ellos no lo estaban. Pero la verdad era, que a ninguno de los dos les importaba lo que dijeran los demás de ellos. Se veían muy de vez en cuando y no iban a dejar que unos viejos anticuados no les permitan alegrarse de reencontrarse.

- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Has exterminado muchos monstruos? ¿Has tenido alguno que te haya costado enormemente? ¿Alguna historia interesante que contar? Contesta Kohaku – dijo atropellada y ansiosamente la joven una vez se separaron. El exterminador rió con ganas y luego de relajarse le contestó.

- ¿Cómo quieres que hable si no me dejas? – le preguntó divertido haciéndola reír a ella también – Estoy bien, he exterminado bastantes pero ninguno que sea realmente poderoso. Y sí, tengo una historia interesante que contar – Rin abrió los ojos como platos deseosa de saber que era aquello que debía explicar.

Detrás del joven, se encontraba Kirara transformada en la gran gata demoníaca que era. Aquello la extrañó ya que cuando estaba en aquella forma era porque había peligro y debía luchar. Pero estaba realmente segura de que en ese momento no tenían nada de qué preocuparse. Si no fuera porque Kohaku se había girado para verla, ella no habría reparado en su presencia. Con un gesto que hizo con la mano el chico, Kirara se desplazó un poco hacia su derecha dejando ver a una joven muchacha temblando ligeramente de… ¿miedo? Tenía el pelo igual de largo que ella y de un color castaño claro que brillaba con intensidad gracias a los rayos del sol. Sus ojos no era ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños pero ese tono verdosos los hacían ver radiantes. En constitución, se la veía muy delgada, demasiado para ser honestos.

- ¿Quién es ella, Kohaku? – siseó Rin observando a la chica.

- Se llama Shizuka y la encontré un día en medio del bosque, inconsciente – hizo una pausa y volvió a mirar a la joven – Tranquila, no te preocupes por ella, no te hará nada. Es la amiga de la que te he hablado tantas veces… ven – le extendió la mano mientras se acercaba lentamente con una pequeña sonrisa a la que cualquiera caería rendida ya que irradiaba paz. Ella se acercó algo recelosa y cogió la mano de Kohaku mientras que se ponía a su lado.

- Hola me llamo Rin – se presentó una vez ambos estuvieron de nuevo delante suyo.

- Shizuka… - le respondió con una voz casi inaudible y apegándose un poco más al exterminador. En eso, Kirara se transformó en su forma pequeña de gatita inofensiva y se puso al lado de Rin a quien le encantaba acariciarle y, esta, ser acariciada. La chica se sentó en el césped y dejó que Kirara se posara en su regazo para seguir con los mimos. Los otros dos jóvenes hicieron lo mismo.

- ¿Cuál es tu historia? – preguntó Rin delicadamente para no hacerla sentir incómoda. Kohaku esperó a que la muchacha contestara pero sabiendo lo callada que era comenzó a relatar él lo sucedido.

- Cuando Shizuka era más joven, unos bandidos mataron a toda la gente de la aldea incluyendo sus padres. Algunas chicas, más o menos de la misma edad que ella y las más… bonitas – susurró esa palabra, cohibido por lo que pudiera sentir la muchacha – las acogieron junto a ellos para…

- Entiendo – se apresuró a decir Rin. Se sentía identificada con Shizuka pero en ese mismo instante supo que había gente que lo podía pasar más mal que ella. Pobre chica, estuvo todo ese tiempo siendo violada por aquellos inmundos delincuentes que disfrutaban con ver sufrir a otras personas sin tener ninguna razón aparente.

- Un día vio la oportunidad de escapar y no la desaprovechó aún sabiendo que la podían matar…

- Quizás hubiese sido lo mejor – interrumpió la chica mirando al suelo con la cabeza agachada tapando sus ojos con el flequillo. Se notaba que estaba sumamente nerviosa por recordar aquellos desagradables acontecimientos ya que jugaba con los dedos de sus manos, enredándolos entre ellos y apretujándolos.

- No digas eso – la reprendió el joven levantándole la cabeza desde el mentón y mirándola fijamente a los ojos – Si hubiese pasado eso, nunca nos habríamos conocido – los ojos de Rin se iluminaron como si fuesen dos estrellas. Se emocionó de tal manera que parecía que a quien le estaban diciendo aquello tan bonito y romántico era a ella. La tímida y callada chica se enrojeció un poco y volvió su mirada al suelo. Al menos esta vez lo hacía por vergüenza más que por otra cosa – Huyó y lo consiguió pero como apenas la daban de comer y cada noche hacían con ella lo que querían sin dejarla dormir mucho, sus fuerzas se agotaron rápidamente de tanto correr y al final cayó rendida al suelo e inconsciente. Y allí es cuando la encontré. La estuve cuidando durante todo un día sin que ella despertara hasta que lo hizo. Se asustó muchísimo al verme pero le demostré de todas las maneras posibles que no debía preocuparse por mí, que nunca la haría daño. Al final con el tiempo me fue cogiendo confianza y…

- ¡Os enamorasteis! – gritó Rin alegre provocando un pequeño bote en los otros dos muchachos. Comenzó a reír al ver las caras tan coloradas de su mejor amigo y la chica – Que bonito… - dijo suspirando después de que se calmara.

- Rin – la llamó Kohaku con un semblante verdaderamente serio – No se lo puedes contar a nadie. Shizuka aún necesita tiempo para relacionarse de nuevo con la gente. Así que dormiremos unos días aquí, a la intemperie, antes de presentársela a los demás.

- Sí, tranquilo, sabes que puedes confiar en mí y que nunca se lo diré a nadie – el joven asintió sonriéndole. Sin que nadie pudiese darse cuenta, Rin ya estaba hablando animadamente sobre todo lo que sucedió en el tiempo que habían estado separados. Kohaku interactuaba con ella y Shizuka alguna vez decía alguna palabra pero porque Rin era quien le preguntaba cosas como sus gustos. Cosas banales.

* * *

Sesshomaru caminaba junto con Jaken y Ah-Un portando en una de sus manos una tela amarilla que escondía algo dentro. Se dirigía hacia la aldea donde había dejado a Rin con la protección de Kaede y de Inuyasha. Normalmente, dejaba el regalo en la cabaña donde vivía su protegida, pero desde que un día Jaken le comentó que la niña había cambiado desmesuradamente, quiso ver a qué se refería. Y lo supo. La pequeña Rin ya no era tan pequeña, sino más bien toda una mujer. Desde entonces, siempre que va a dejarle un regalo, se queda con ella un rato para observar todos sus movimientos y la madurez que debería haber alcanzado. Debía llevársela con él tal y como le prometió, por eso tenía que asegurarse que había madurado y podría entender a la perfección algunos de los conflictos que pudieran tener. Sí, había crecido tanto física como mentalmente, aunque aún conservaba muchos rasgos infantiles de cuando era pequeña.

En medio de sus pensamientos, escuchó una dulce y melodiosa voz reír y enseguida supo a quien le correspondía. Al acercarse un poco más, reconoció otro olor que no era el de su protegida sino del exterminador de demonios que lo acompañó durante un tiempo en la batalla contra Naraku. Pero si olfateaba mejor, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba un tercer aroma del cual no reconocía. Cuando los arboles le permitieron ver el claro por dónde tantas veces había pasado, vio a Rin acariciando la gata que acompañaba al exterminador. Él y otra chica más, estaban sentados juntos, enfrente de la joven.

Intensificó el sentido del oído intentando escuchar lo que decían, bueno en realidad lo que decía Rin ya que no callaba y no permitía que los demás lo hicieran con su parloteo. Pero por culpa de Ah-Un, quien se había abalanzado a saludar a la humana, no pudo saber exactamente de qué iba la conversación. Rin, al ver el dragón que tanto quería y apreciaba, corriendo hacia ella, se levantó de un salto. Corrió y cuando estuvieron uno enfrente del otro, la chica abrazó como pudo ambas cabezas. Ninguno se percató de que Shizuka se había sentido realmente asustada por el demonio, pero Kohaku la tranquilizó diciendo que era inofensivo, que no le haría nada. Ella, al escuchar esas palabras y ver como Rin estaba tan feliz de verlo sin ningún pudor de abrazarlo, se calmó aunque no pudo evitar estar algo tensa.

La muchacha reía y saltaba de alegría. Hacía bastante tiempo que no veía a uno de sus demonios preferidos. Sin darse cuenta, una voz chillona y a la que apreciaba mucho tanto como al dueño, la llamó.

- Rin, quieres parar de comportarte como una niña pequeña. Vas ahogar a Ah-Un – le dijo Jaken reprimiéndola falsamente. La chica lo miró contenta y se abalanzó a él sin pensárselo dos veces, estrujándolo con un fuerte abrazo - ¡Déjame! ¡Bájame! ¡Mocosa, obedéceme! – ella lo soltó riéndose a carcajadas. Siempre que venían, hacia lo mismo pero el pobre demonio verde parecía que no quería acostumbrarse a sus muestras de afecto.

- Me alegro mucho de verlo Señor Jaken – él la miró de arriba abajo.

- Yo también me alegro mocosa… - le siseó con la esperanza de que no le hubiera escuchado pero sabía que no era así. Miró hacia otro lado mientras escuchaba una risita de parte de la chica.

- Rin – escucharon una voz imponente. Todos se giraron hacia el demonio que fue el último en salir de detrás de los árboles. La aludida sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- Hola Señor Sesshomaru – le saludó con mucho entusiasmo.

Sesshomaru se quedó clavado en el suelo. ¿Qué era lo que veía? Rin… su protegida… ahora que la veía más de cerca se estaba dando cuenta de que había cambiado algo en ella. No había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que la vio. ¿O quizás sí? La chica, todo rastro de infantilismo que poseía en sus facciones habían desaparecido y la veía más… más… ¿hermosa? Se colocó una flor detrás de la oreja que la hacía ver radiante y además le estaba dedicando una de esas sonrisas tan apacibles y bonitas que solo ella podía hacer. ¿Pero en que estaba pensando? Esas cosas eran bobadas; cosas sin importancia; cosas de las que él no debería ni fijarse. Pero se había fijado.

Shizuka no podía creer lo que estaba delante de sus ojos. Una simple chica humana rodeada de demonios, porque aunque no lo pareciera, el que tenía el pelo hermosamente plateado también era uno de ellos. Lo pudo distinguir gracias a sus orejas, las raras marcas en su rostro y las garras de sus manos. Se sentía segura al lado de Kohaku pero en un momento de despiste vio como este ya estaba levantado, dirigiéndose de lo más tranquilo hacia ellos. Se suponía que era un exterminador de demonios, así que ¿por qué dejaba vivir a aquellos?

- Señor Sesshomaru – saludó el joven sin obtener respuesta. Este solo fijaba la mirada a Rin quien le sonreía muy contenta – Shizuka vamos al río a pescar – la aludida asintió algo temerosa y rápidamente se levantó de su sitio para andar lo más deprisa posible y así alejarse de tantos seres sobrenaturales.

- Ten – le dijo Sesshomaru a Rin extendiéndole lo que llevaba en una mano. Ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cogió el presente y lo abrió muy emocionada. Al destapar por completo el regalo, vio un precioso kimono de color coral que tenía detalles en plateado por los bordes de abajo que iban disminuyendo poco a poco hasta desaparecer cada vez que subían hasta el centro. El obi que era ancho, era de color azul turquesa. Se le iluminaron los ojos de nuevo. Todos los regalos que su amo le entregaba, le encantaban.

- Muchísimas gracias Señor Sesshomaru. Me gusta mucho – le dijo mientras se ponía la pieza de vestir por delante de su cuerpo viendo como le quedaba de largo. Justo a su medida. Sabía que era muy observador pero en algunos momentos, como ese, se sorprendía en demasía de la exactitud de todos sus presentes.

- ¿Quieres seguirme como antes o quedarte? – le espetó de repente. La chica alzó la cabeza mirándolo con mucha impresión. Aquella pregunta la había pillado desprevenida. Dobló el kimono depositándolo de nuevo en el papel en el que venía envuelto. No quería que se manchara tan rápidamente, conociendo lo torpe que era, mejor resguardarlo en un lugar seguro de ella.

- Responde ya Rin. No hagas esperar al amo Sesshomaru – le dijo bruscamente Jaken.

- Yo… - veamos, tenía que poner sus pensamientos en claro. Cuando era pequeña juró permanecer siempre al lado del Señor Sesshomaru y seguía corroborándolo. Pero… había permanecido mucho más tiempo con la anciana Kaede y los demás. Les había cogido mucho cariño y si se fuera así de buenas, se sentiría sumamente culpable, sobre todo sabiendo lo delicada que estaba la anciana Kaede por la vejez. Estaba convencida de que la mujer la apreciaba tanto o más que ella y se entristecería en demasía si al final decidía irse con el demonio, pero es que… Es que con él siempre se sintió segura, protegida, feliz después de estar tanto tiempo sola. El Señor Sesshomaru fue quien le volvió el habla, gracias a él y a los demás, volvió su alegre y risueña actitud. Literalmente le devolvió la vida. Y claro que quería irse con él, volver a lo de antes, a lo que tanto había extrañado desde que se separó de su grupo… ¿Pero cómo iban a tomárselo los otros? ¿Se enfadarían con ella? ¿La harían a un lado como hicieron la gente de su antigua aldea? Tenía que explicarles con urgencia. Necesitaba que la entendieran y apoyaran en su decisión.

Alzó de nuevo la cabeza encontrándose con aquellos ojos dorados que tanto le habían gustado y seguían haciéndolo. La miraba intensamente esperando pacientes por su respuesta. Claro que quería volver con el Señor Sesshomaru, por supuesto. Al fin había llegado ese día que había soñado tantas veces. Le sonrió lo más dulce que pudo.

- Quiero irme usted Señor Sesshomaru. Pero antes debo hablar con los demás de mi decisión. No puedo irme así sin más, sin avisar – el demonio la miró unos instantes más, antes de comunicarle, que mañana al amanecer, la esperaría justamente en ese mismo lugar para irse. Ella asintió alegre y se fue corriendo hacia la aldea.

* * *

Llegó a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede pero vio que no estaba. Se acordó de que seguramente estaría con Kagome y se dirigió corriendo hacia allí. Al entrar, lo primero que notó fue el delicioso olor a estofado. Las tripas le sonaron descaradamente y es que aún no había comido absolutamente nada. La pequeña Yumiko la saludó efusivamente mientras le decía que se sentara a su lado. Ella le hizo caso y extendió ambas manos al ver como Kagome le daba un bol de la comida preparada por ella. Inuyasha estaba sumido en su ración de estofado y cuando fue a pedir más, se dio cuenta de la presencia de Rin. La saludó como quien tiene prisa y velozmente se sirvió otro bol de estofado. Su hija se parecía a su padre en eso: ambos comían como si la vida les fuera en ello. Las dos sacerdotisas la miraban algo desconcertadas ya que dieron por hecho que no vendría con ellas a comer.

- Rin, ¿ha pasado algo? – preguntó Kaede tranquila ya que su "nieta", tal y como la consideraba, estaba apacible y más contenta de lo normal.

- No, no ha pasado nada… Bueno en realidad sí. Tengo que contaros una cosa – las dos mujeres dejaron de comer – Mm… hoy ha venido el Señor Sesshomaru a verme. Me ha regalado otro precioso kimono.

- Me alegro mucho – dijo Kagome sonriendo. Sabía que había algo más que tenía que decir así que le prestó mucha atención.

- Pero… hoy no ha venido solo a verme… - le costaba realmente decirlo. ¿Cómo se lo tomarían? Dios, se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

- Dilo Rin, no te preocupes – comentó Kaede sabiendo con seguridad lo que les iba a informar. La chica suspiró entristeciendo sus ojos. Realmente le hacía daño dejarlos a todos.

- Veréis… el Señor Sesshomaru me ha pedido si quiero volver con él y yo le he respondido que… sí – ahora no sentía dos pares de ojos sobre ella, sino cuatro. Inuyasha y Yumiko también la estaban mirando sorprendidos – Os aprecio y os quiero mucho de verdad, pero es que…

- Tranquila Rin, te entendemos. En realidad sabíamos que este día iba a llegar – le dijo Kagome con una sonrisa en sus labios. Miró a la mujer más mayor.

- Anciana Kaede… - susurró intentando que las lágrimas no se salieran de sus ojos. La sacerdotisa la observó para luego abrazarla.

- Yo solo quiero que seas feliz Rin y todos ya nos habíamos hecho a la idea de que te marcharías tarde o temprano – la muchacha le sonrió dejando caer un par de lágrimas – Pero eso sí, quiero que nos vengas a visitar.

- Por supuesto que sí. Eso ni lo dudes anciana Kaede.

Estuvo toda la tarde despidiéndose de todos aquellos a los que conocía. La entristecía en demasía dejarlos pero luego pensaba en que volvería a estar al lado del Señor Sesshomaru y la verdad es que lo compensaba. Cuando fue el turno de decírselo a Yoko, esta se puso a llorar desconsoladamente haciendo que al final Rin sollozara. Al informarle a Kohaku de su decisión, él le preguntó si estaba segura y ella le contestó que sí. El chico entendía más que nadie como funcionaba la cabeza de su mejor amiga así que no le extrañaba para nada lo que había decidido.

* * *

Unos pasos ruidosos, resonaban en el interior del bosque; una melodía hermosa que cantaba una joven, se extendían por cada rincón de la frondosidad; una queja constante de un diminuto demonio verde se escuchaba siendo reemplazado rápidamente por las risas de la humana. El grupo volvía a estar al completo, de nuevo juntos y aunque unos lo demostraban más que otros, todos estaban contentos por eso.

Sesshomaru se deleitaba por la hermosa voz de su protegida. Desde pequeña siempre la había escuchado cantar pero aquella voz tan infantil escondía una bonita melodía que se fue confeccionando y transformando a lo largo de los años. Debía de reconocer, que Rin era quien le daba emoción a su vida. Siempre le gustó la soledad, la quietud y el silencio pero ella era todo lo contrario a como era él. Pero no le molestaba, la chica era especial. Cuando debía salvarla de algún peligro, se preocupaba, sí, pero también le daba diversión. Un punto diferente a su monótona vida. Y lo agradecía aunque nadie lo sabría jamás.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: El imperio **

El pequeño grupo compuesto por tres demonios y una humana, caminaban con parsimonia por el estrecho camino del bosque. Hacía un sol radiante y todo a sus alrededores estaba completamente de color verde. Aquella imagen podía poner de buen humor a cualquier. Rin era un buen ejemplo.

Después de volver con Sesshomaru, ya habían pasado dos días y aún desconocía al lugar a donde iban. La verdad era, que antes no se le pasó por la cabeza, pero ahora que se había sumergido en sus pensamientos, recordó lo que tuvo que haber preguntado hacía ya tiempo atrás. Pero simplemente era así de despistada.

- Señor Jaken, ¿dónde vamos? – le formuló la pregunta acaparando la atención del pequeño demonio verde. Este la miró con orgullo en los ojos y levantando ligeramente su barbilla le respondió.

- Vamos al palacio del Señor Sesshomaru – Rin dejó un "Oh" abriendo sus orbes como platos muy sorprendida. Recordó en ese momento, que cuando era pequeña y perseguían a Naraku, Jaken le dijo que levantarían un imperio donde él sería el ministro. Pero que para eso se necesitaban unos cuantos siglos y tan solo habían pasado unos pocos años – El Señor Inu No Taisho tenía un castillo que quiso dejar al amo Sesshomaru. Pero antes de poder decírselo, él murió. Con algunas investigaciones al final acabamos enterándonos de su existencia.

- Vaya… - dijo Rin emocionada - ¡Qué bien! ¿Y es muy grande?

- Enorme.

- ¿Lujoso?

- Lujosísimo.

- Oh, ¿y tiene jardín?

- Cuatro y muy amplios – la joven empezó a saltar como si aún fuese aquella niña pequeña. Estaba a punto de preguntar otra cosa, pero Jaken como si leyese sus pensamientos, se adelantó – Y sí, tiene muchas y muchas flores – le respondió un poco asqueado. En realidad esos jardines serían para los entrenamientos pero supo que su Señor Sesshomaru había mandado hace tiempo a plantar muchas flores bonitas. Lo conocía tan bien que sabía porque lo había hecho. Todo era por Rin, por aquella mocosa como la llamaba él.

- ¿Y cuántos días tardaremos en llegar? – preguntó de nuevo la chica después de un corto silencio. En todo momento las preguntas iban para Jaken pero ambos sabían que Sesshomaru también estaba escuchando.

- Pues más o menos unos cinco días más.

- Pero eso es mucho tiempo… ¡Estoy impaciente! – la joven alzó la voz contenta, juntando sus manos en el pecho. Jaken rodó los ojos con fastidio y dieron por terminada la conversación entre ellos.

De un momento a otro, Rin ya no se encontraba junto con el demonio verde y Ah-Un, sino al lado de Sesshomru. Él caminaba sin dejar de mirar al frente y ella lo miraba curiosa y a la vez sonriente. Sus manos ahora se encontraban entrelazadas en su espalda.

- Señor Sesshomaru… - susurró la joven sabiendo que la estaba escuchando. Ella también miró hacia delante – Quisiera agradecerle que me lleve de nuevo con usted – sabía que el gran demonio no diría ni haría nada, pero aún así quiso "provocarlo" y se posicionó delante de él, caminando de espaldas con los brazos a sus costados y sonriendo ampliamente. Al ser torpe, imprudente y descuidada, tropezó con una piedra del camino y notó como su cuerpo caía a cámara lenta. Cerró los ojos esperando el golpe pero más bien notó como algo fuerte y cálido abrazaba su cintura protectoramente, impidiéndole tocar el suelo. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con las hermosas orbes doradas de su amo. Estaban ligeramente inclinados, uno hacia delante y otra hacia atrás, muy juntos. Sesshomaru se posicionó recto manteniendo su agarre. El olor tan dulce de Rin lo estaba manipulando, por unos momentos no tenía poder en sus acciones. La observaba fijamente y ella lo notaba pero no se dejó intimidar por eso. Le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- Gracias Señor Sesshomaru – al escuchar la suave y alegre voz de la chica, la soltó de inmediato y prosiguió con su camino.

El poderoso demonio no supo exactamente lo que había sucedido. Por un momento no pudo parar de pensar en el delicioso y dulce aroma de su protegida, y notó algo extraño en su interior. Desde el momento en que la fue a buscar para llevársela, ya la había notado cambiada pero no lograba identificar en que. Reconocía que Rin no poseía una belleza exótica ni descomunal, pero también debía reconocer, que para él, era la criatura femenina más hermosa que existía. Al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos, frunció ligeramente el ceño. Un gesto que nadie podría ver ya que era casi imperceptible. ¿Por qué se ponía a pensar en esas tonterías? Por Dios, se trataba de Rin, la pequeña niña sumamente infantil y despreocupada que lo volvió más débil… o quizás todo lo contrario, mucho más fuerte. Ella era quien le dio un cambio radical a su monótona vida. Sin su protegida, quizás aún seguiría obsesionado con la obtención de Tessaiga y por eso nunca hubiese conseguido a Bakusaiga. Dejó de lado aquellos pensamientos. No quería preocuparse por algo tan insignificante. Era normal que su olor cambiara; ella había cambiado, no era una niña sino una mujer así que no reparó más en ello y se sumió en otros pensamientos que daban lugar a sus territorios y palacio.

* * *

Aún seguían con el largo viaje. Rin era la única que no tenía los pies sobre la tierra, literalmente. Estaba tumbada sobre el lomo de Ah-Un, bocarriba. Tatareaba en voz baja alguna canción que ninguno de los demonios reconoció. Dejaba caer su largo, sedoso y oscuro pelo por el hueco que dejaban las cabezas del animal. Por suerte, el cabello no llegaba a tocar el suelo y las grandes patas del dragón no la harían daño. De repente se pararon y Rin se levantó para ver qué pasaba. Se encontró con una imagen, que para ella, era preciosa: delante suyo, se extendía un campo lleno de flores silvestres de colores entre el blanco y el amarillo. Quizás también había alguna anaranjada si se fijaba mejor.

Se bajó de Ah-Un, o más bien saltó, y corriendo como si acabara de descubrir algo maravilloso, se dirigió hacia la pradera.

- ¡Qué bonito! – gritó a nadie en concreto pero donde solo el demonio dragón la siguió para ver aquello que tanto admiraba Rin.

Sesshomaru alzó su vista hacia el cielo y al ver que ya se estaba poniendo el sol, decidió quedarse la noche allí, además de que a su protegida le encantaría la idea de estacionarse un buen rato en aquel lugar. Jaken, vio como su amo se sentaba bajo un árbol, recargándose en el ancho tronco con una pierna flexionada y descansando su brazo en esta. Supo que debía hacer una fogata ya que se quedarían allí hasta la mañana siguiente.

Dedicaba alguna que otra mirada fugaz a la niña que sonreía alegre y le hablaba a Ah-Un, pero Sesshomaru no le quitaba el ojo de encima. Tan solo la observaba de reojo pero le era más que suficiente para saber todos sus movimientos. Además de que agudizaba su oído pero no porque se quería enterar de lo que decía, sino porque su voz armoniosa y suave le tranquilizaba.

* * *

La oscuridad de la noche llegó y con ella las estrellas y la gran luna llena. En ese momento Rin y Jaken ya habían acabado la cena que tan solo era un pescado para cada uno. En realidad ya estaban acostumbrados a las pequeñas raciones de comida. Sesshomaru se levantó y sin tener que decir nada se fue. A todos los demás no les hacían falta preguntar a donde iba, primero porque seguramente no contestaría y segundo porque sabían de sobras que iría a "limpiar" el perímetro de monstruos.

Al poco rato, el demonio verde notó que la muchacha sacaba cosas de su bolsa donde envolvía sus pertenencias. Vio algunas partes de kimonos de diferentes colores y los reconoció al instante al ver que eran los que su amo le había regalado a la niña. De repente, la joven se levantó.

- Señor Jaken me voy al lago – antes de que se hiciera de noche, Rin dio una vuelta por los alrededores. Rezaba por encontrar lo que buscaba y tuvo mucha suerte porque lo encontró. Había un pequeño lago donde caía una estrecha hilera de agua. Ya tenía donde lavarse.

- ¿Qué? Claro que no. No te puedo dejar sola – dijo alterado.

- Pues acompáñeme. Pero no mire eeh – le habló divertida. El demonio verde se puso de pie y sacudió el báculo de dos cabezas.

- ¡No digas tonterías niña! – le alzó la voz más alterado – Además, si el Señor Sesshomaru vuelve y no nos ve aquí se enfadará.

- Entonces quédese.

- Mocosa, que no puedo dejarte sola. Te llega a pasar algo y ya me puedo dar por muerto. Pero… ¿Para qué quieres ir al lago?

- Contando con este día… llevó tres sin lavarme ni cambiarme de kimono – le contestó muy tranquila.

- ¿Desde cuando te importa a ti eso? – le preguntó sentándose de nuevo en su sitio y mirándola desconcertado con los ojos entrecerrados. Rin rió divertida ante la pregunta.

- Ya no soy una niña Señor Jaken. Soy una mujer y como tal debo cuidarme. Podría coger una enfermedad, ¿sabe? – eso lo supo gracias a Kagome quien le dijo una vez que si no se lavaba podría coger hasta bichos. En ese entonces le pareció un mundo el comentario exagerado aposta de la sacerdotisa. Cuando fue creciendo supo que se lo dijo para que se limpiara todos los días y gracias a esa advertencia, se acostumbró a hacerlo. Pero ahora que de vez en cuando se topaban con un río o un lago como ahora, sus probabilidades de higiene estaban un poco escasas. Jaken roló los ojos – Me llevaré a Ah-Un. Si pasa algo él me protegerá – el demonio verde, no muy convencido, asintió y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Rin ya se encontraba corriendo, con las riendas del dragón en mano, hacia el lago.

Llegó a la laguna y sin reparar en lo que podía ver a su alrededor, se desvistió y se sumergió en el agua. Estaba fría y al principio la piel se le puso de gallina, pero luego de nadar un rato, recuperó el calor. Estuvo un buen rato allí metida.

Sesshomaru acababa de matar a un demonio que se le había atravesado en el camino de vuelta. Había sido el único que se encontró y dio gracias a eso. No tenía ganas de estar oliendo a sangre sino al exquisito aroma de su protegida. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos, sumergido en sus pensamientos, hasta que el olor tan familiar le llegó a la nariz. Olfateó y poco después estaba a una cierta altura donde podía ver un cuerpo con el torso desnudo. Era Rin. Se quedó embelesado con lo que estaba delante de sus ojos. Una espléndida figura esbelta que brillaba gracias a la piel mojada y que además se veía mucho más nívea por la luz de la luna. Se imaginó el tacto de esta. Seguramente sería tan suave que cualquiera disfrutaría tocándola sin cansarse. De nuevo, sintió esa extraña sensación en su interior pero más intensificada. Dios, no podía despegar sus ojos de ella, por primera vez en todos sus siglos de vida, alguien lo había llamado tanto la atención al punto de quedarse embobado. Claro está con su rostro frío e indiferente de siempre. Esa criatura tan débil había acaparado la atención del demonio tan poderoso. ¿Por qué no pensó, cuando era pequeña, que se sentiría raro al estar con la Rin mujer? ¿Qué su olor, voz, ojos, sonrisa y cuerpo lo atrajeran tanto? Había salido del agua. Su pelo mojado caía por la estrecha espalda. Se veía un poco más largo de lo normal, pero casualmente también lo atrajo. Brillaba y adoraba las gotas de agua que caían de sus puntas resbalando por su trasero y largas piernas hasta caer en la hierba. Quería acercarse a ella, verla desde muy pero que muy poca distancia. De repente el recuerdo de que era una humana se le cruzó por la mente. Se giró sobre sus talones y muy enfadado consigo mismo por su tonta debilidad, se fue a dar otra vuelta por los alrededores.

Al cabo de un buen rato en el que el pobre de Jaken estuvo muy angustiado, llegó Rin. Sin darse cuenta, el pequeño demonio verde ya le estaba regañando por haberse tardado tanto. Pero ella lo contradijo. Le informó que se tardó menos que las demás veces ya que sintió como si alguien no parara de mirarla. Quizás era su imaginación pero de verdad se incomodó ante la idea de haber sido observada. Pensó que su amo ya estaría allí, se hubiese sentido mucho más segura, pero se llevó una gran decepción al no verlo. Se acurrucó junto a Ah-Un y en menos tiempo del que pensó, se sumió en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Al día siguiente retomaron la marcha y así pasaron cinco más hasta que a lo lejos, en una montaña, se vislumbró un gran castillo. Una vez se mostraron ante las grandes e imponentes murallas, Rin pegó un chillido de emoción y corrió para acercarse a la gigantesca puerta. Dos soldados que tenían más aspecto de demonio que de humano, no como su amo, las abrieron. Si no fuese porque vieron a Sesshomaru y notar que este les daba una mirada asesina al ver que tenían intenciones de matar a la imprudente de su protegida, no dejarían pasar a la joven que se la veía más que emocionada.

Rin observó el gran jardín que tenía un camino de piedra que llevaba a otra puerta pero no tan grande. Era la puerta de entrada al castillo. Se quedó quieta admirando el enorme lugar que se extendía aún más hacia sus costados como si no tuviera fin. También observó las bellas flores que adornaban la verde hierba y se dio cuenta de que había algún que otro árbol donde sus flores aún estaban abriéndose.

Sesshomaru se posicionó delante de ella y con un gesto de la cabeza le dio a entender que lo siguiera.

- Compórtate – le dijo pero no tan duro como quiso parecer. Aún así, Rin sonrió.

- Sí, Señor Sesshomaru.

Entraron en la primera estancia y como todo lo que había allí, era enorme. Estaba adornado por muebles y cuadros de su época pero se dio cuenta de que algunas cosas seguramente no pertenecían a los de su especie, sino a los demonios. Todo le parecía demasiado lujoso pero eso no quería decir que no le encantara.

De repente se paró en frente de ellos una demonio con el pelo hasta el suelo de color gris y de ojos dorados como su amo. Tenía una luna en la frente al igual que Sesshomaru pero en vez de ser dorado como la de él, la suya era de color azul oscuro. No tenía ninguna marca más en el rostro si no contábamos con las pronunciadas arrugas.

- Miyabi – le llamó el joven demonio – Ella es Rin. Llévala a su cuarto.

- Sí señor – respondió la demonio mayor haciendo una pequeña reverencia y comenzando a caminar sin avisar a la aludida. La chica en seguida se puso detrás de ella para seguirla y se despidió de su amo con una sonrisa y agitando la mano en el aire.

Miyabi caminaba elegante y seriamente por los largos y anchos pasillos. Luego la condujo por unas escaleras para encontrarse de nuevo con más pasadizos. En alguna ocasión le había sacado tema de conversación, pero la demonio nunca contestaba y ni siquiera la miraba. Supo el porqué: ella era una simple humana donde los demonios que residían ahí la tratarían igual o peor que Miyabi por ser de la especie que más odiaban. Suspiró bajando los hombros triste y se dijo que en realidad le sería muy difícil vivir en el palacio de su amo.

Por fin llegaron a los dichosos aposentos de la joven y al abrir la puerta, Rin se quedó maravillada: en la pared de la derecha se encontraba un gran futón donde en cada punta sobresalía un largo palo adornado de dibujos simbólicos y donde caían cortinas algo transparentes, dificultando la visión del lecho. A cada lado habían dos mesitas de noche adornadas por un cajón cada una y una vela que ahora estaba apagada. Antes de tocar esquina con la siguiente pared, había una puerta un poco más pequeña. Dedujo que se encontraba el baño. En la pared del frente se encontraba una ventana rectangular; al lado un gran armario de caoba; y seguidamente un biombo donde hacía esquina y donde a partir de ahora se cambiaría. Este era blanco y tenía flores de sakura dibujados. En la pared de la izquierda había otro mueble con una vela y una gran obertura que daba al balcón. Aún estaba admirando lo que sería su cuarto a partir de ese momento hasta que Miyabi le habló.

- Esta noche le traerán la cena aquí – le dijo en tono frío y mirándola fijamente incomodándola un poco – pero los demás días bajará al comedor – y sin dejar que Rin contestara o al menos pronunciara alguna palabra, la demonio mayor se retiró elegantemente sin hacer ruido al cerrar la puerta. Sí, estaba más que segura que su convivencia en el palacio, al principio sería difícil. O eso era lo que pensaba…

* * *

Sesshomaru entró en la habitación de su protegida la cual ya dormía gustosamente en su futón. Él no llevaba su armadura ni tampoco las espadas. Se acercó a ella muy sigiloso y bien firme, luego apoyó una rodilla en el suelo y se inclinó hacia delante. Cerró sus ojos y olfateó el aroma de Rin. _"Exquisito"_ pensó Sesshomaru.

Desde aquella vez que la vio completamente desnuda en el lago, ahora todas las noches, al saber que ella ya estaba dormida, se acercaba y exhalaba su olor tan dulce que lo hacía sentir extraño. Aún no comprendía porque sentía aquello por su protegida; por la que fue hacía unos pocos años una niña pequeña. Nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que cuando ella creciera él experimentaría algo desconocido. Recordaba como si fuera ayer cuando Rin tan solo tenía 8 años… ¿Por qué los humanos debían crecer de aquella manera tan apresurada?

Se incorporó de nuevo y antes de salir de los aposentos de su protegida la miró largo rato. Luego, al fin se decidió en irse de allí. Al salir se encontró con Miyabi quien estaba igual de inexpresiva como siempre. Eso le recordó a alguien.

- Así que la has traído – él no contestó – Sabes que nadie la aceptará, ¿verdad? – siguió sin escuchar nada salir de la boca de Sesshomaru – Veo que sigues siendo el mismo egoísta de siempre – el demonio endureció su mirada.

- Ella ha querido venir – se quedaron en silencio.

- Veamos como acaba esto – y después de decir aquello de retiró. Sesshomaru hizo lo mismo, yéndose hacia su cuarto que estaba no muy lejos del de Rin. Así es como lo había pedido, pero después de obsesionarse con el aroma de ella, deseaba estar mucho más cerca.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Toranosuke**

Rin estaba bañándose en la gran tina que le pertenecía, donde cabía ella y dos personas más. El agua caliente la estaba haciendo sentirse sumamente bien. Había pasado toda una estación y ahora se encontraban en pleno invierno donde el frío se calaba en la piel de la joven. Transcurrió toda una temporada donde intentó ganarse el afecto de todos los demonios que residían en el palacio, pero parecía que el odio a la raza que consideraban inferior, era mucho mayor que sus ganas por, al menos, poder aceptarla.

Rin se sumergió bajo el agua, con la intención de lavarse el pelo, y porque no, jugar a contar cuanto tiempo aguantaba sin respirar. Notando que ya le hacía falta el aire en sus pulmones, sacó la cabeza de allí y lo primero que vio fue a una demonio parada en el umbral de la puerta. Miyabi era una de las que se comportaban fría e indiferentemente con ella, sin la intención de aceptarla. La joven siempre le hablaba cariñosamente y le sonreía, pero aún así, no conseguía sus propósitos. La demonio era con quien tenía más relación, o mejor dicho la única aparte de su amo y Jaken.

- Buenos días Miyabi – la saludó alegremente, saliendo de la tina sin ningún pudor. Cogió la toalla y se la colocó alrededor de su cuerpo para secarse.

- El Señor Sesshomaru requiere de tu presencia en el salón principal – le informó sin contestar al saludo. La muchacha ahora se encontraba delante de la demonio, pero a una prudente distancia.

- Muchas gracias por avisarme – le agradeció ensanchando su sonrisa.

- Es mi trabajo – le comentó desinteresadamente mientras se iba. Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, dejó escapar un suspiro. La estancia en el palacio le estaba costando más de lo que pensó. Quizás nunca tuvo que irse de la aldea… No. Claro que debió irse. Aunque ahora no viajaban tanto como antes, en la búsqueda de Naraku, salían alguna vez por temporadas de diez o más días. Todo le gustaba en demasía pero el mejor momento era cuando veía a su amo luchar contra aquel monstruo que osaba enfrentarlo o hacer daño a su protegida.

* * *

Sesshomaru estaba de pie, en el salón principal del palacio. Esperaba por la llegada de Rin, quien se estaba demorando más de la cuenta para su opinión. A su lado se encontraba otro demonio, que su función sería proteger a la humana de todo aquel que pretendiera hacer algo malo contra ella, como los idiotas que hablaban mal de su protegida: el día anterior, cuando el sol ya se estaba poniendo, caminaba por los pasillos en dirección a sus aposentos, pero al pasar por al lado de la recámara donde se guardaban las sábanas limpias, escuchó una conversación que lo enrabió mucho. Dos sirvientes charlaban entre ellos diciendo que la "asquerosa" humana "no" debería estar allí "mancillando" el aroma a demonio. ¿Cómo podían decir aquello? ¿Es que tenían el olfato atrofiado? El olor de Rin era sumamente delicioso y él agradecía en demasía que se paseara por todo el palacio dejando su rastro allá donde fuera. Luego escuchó como dejaban volar su imaginación, diciendo como podían matar a la chica de la manera más dolorosamente posible. Si lo de antes ya lo enfadó, aquello que acababa de oír, lo colerizó. Entró en el pequeño cuarto y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, primero mató a uno sacándole el corazón y luego se dirigió al otro agarrándole el cuello y elevándolo del suelo.

Esto es lo que pasa cuando hablas mal de algo mío – recalcó la última palabra antes de apoyar una mano sobre el hombro de su sirviente y haciendo presión en él para arrancarle el cuello sin ningún miramiento.

Por eso debía poner más protección, aparte de la suya, a Rin. También quería que le informara de todo aquello que escuchara para así, ir él mismo a matar a aquellos que osaban decir cosas malas de su protegida.

El exquisito aroma llegó a él provocándole paz y tranquilidad, ya que al recordar aquel incidente, se había puesto de los nervios. Las grandes puertas se abrieron dejando ver a Rin igual de bella que cada día. Vestía con uno de los kimonos que le había regalado en su última salida del palacio. Cuando lo vio, sabía que era ideal para ella, pero ahora que la observaba con él puesto, corroboraba sus sospechas.

Rin vio a su amo igual de elegante y serio que siempre. Le sonrió y quiso saludarlo pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de otro demonio al lado de su amo. Poseía el mismo porte que Sesshomaru, de rostro frío y serio. El cabello de un tono anaranjado, lo tenía amarrado en una cola de caballo bastante alta. Sus ojos eran pequeños y amarillos, pero un amarillo apagado. Aún así no le quitaba que fueran hermosos. También tenía marcas en su cara, tres franjas negras en cada mejilla. En definitiva, le recordaba a un tigre.

- Rin, él se llama Toranosuke y será quien esté contigo todo el tiempo – la aludida frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué ese desconocido debería estar siempre con ella?

- No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué? – le preguntó mirando al demonio tigre con desconfianza. Él en cambio, la miraba como todos lo hacían en aquel palacio: con arrogancia y por encima del hombro. Sesshomaru no le respondió, no quería que su protegida supiera de las habladurías de los sirvientes.

- Jaken te espera en el comedor – le dijo retirándose y dejándolos completamente solos. El ambiente estaba muy tenso entre ellos y Rin intentaba no mirarlo para no sentirse más incómoda de lo que estaba, pero notaba en todo momento sus ojos posados en ella.

Toranosuke observaba cada movimiento de Rin. Esa era la humana que le habían encomendado cuidar y proteger. Al principio, cuando le hablaron de su misión, se sintió inferior a todos. No entendía por qué debía vigilar a esa simple humana. Él quería entrenar en el campo de batalla como todos sus compañeros, pero cuando Sesshomaru lo fulminó con la mirada, tuvo que tragarse todas sus quejas si no quería morir. La chica no era fea, debía reconocerlo, pero como todos los demás, se preguntaba el por qué del cuidado de su amo con ella. ¿Qué tenía de especial?

Ahora se encontraban en el jardín del ala Sur, donde la joven tatareaba una canción mientras acariciaba dulcemente a Ah-Un. Tenía una voz preciosa, la mejor que había escuchado en sus siglos de vida. El olor... pensó que le repugnaría, pero era muy peculiar, su aroma no era desagradable, se podía aceptar.

Sabía que ella se sentía incómoda con su presencia. Él también. Pero le sorprendió bastante cuando al mirarlo después de estar entretenida en sus pensamientos mientras cantaba, le sonrió dulcemente olvidándose por completo como se sentía antes. _"Extraña humana"_ pensó el joven.

- Sabes lo que he pensado – le dijo de repente Rin acaparando su atención pero sin que el chico la mirara – No entiendo porque el Señor Sesshomaru quiere que estés todo el rato conmigo, vigilándome, pero sus razones tendrá. Así que como vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, he pensado que lo mejor sería llevarnos bien, ¿no te parece? – en ningún momento borró la sonrisa de su rostro. El demonio no la respondió. Pensó que era muy parlanchina pero Jaken ya le avisó de aquello así que estaba preparado. Otro que no quería hablar con ella ni aceptarla, pero estaba decidida. No se rendiría - ¿Eres un demonio tigre verdad? – silencio – Porque no te relajas y te sientas. No creo que vaya a pasarme nada en el palacio – Toranosuke la miró de reojo y ella ensanchó su sonrisa. Tenía razón, no le iba a pasar absolutamente nada. No creía que los sirvientes del palacio fueran tan estúpidos de atacarla allí mismo, a la vista de cualquiera. Se sentó a una cierta distancia de la chica - ¿Y bien? ¿Eres un tigre? – él solo asintió y aquello fue una señal para Rin de que podía hablar y ganarse su confianza con el tiempo así que durante toda la mañana estuvo hablándole de miles de cosas mientras que Toranosuke solo la escuchaba sin mirarla directamente a la cara. A veces la observaba de reojo y exasperándose. Le parecía sumamente pesada y las preguntas que se hacía sobre el por qué Sesshomaru la quería a su lado, cada vez se intensificaban más sin llegar a entenderlo.

* * *

La noche había caído y Rin se encontraba en su habitación, tocando el shamisen. Sesshomaru llevaba un buen rato escuchando la bonita melodía donde a veces su protegida cantaba algo. Decidió acercarse a los aposentos de ella, pero se vio descubierto ya que la puerta estaba abierta. La joven dejó de tocar y lo miró alegremente, iluminándose los ojos.

- Señor Sesshomaru me gustaría enseñarle mi nueva canción. ¿Quiere escucharla? – la respuesta de él fue muda, pero muy clara ya que decidió entrar y sentarse en el futón, junto a ella. Rin se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a tocar de nuevo. El demonio la observaba embelesado. No sabía lo que le estaba pasando. Se sentía muy extraño estando a su lado y demasiado atraído por su olor y voz. Cuando la joven acabó de tocar el instrumento, giró la cara para preguntarle que le había parecido, pero se encontró con el rostro de su amo cerca del suyo. Se quedó hipnotizada por los ojos dorados de él. De repente sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en la boca de su estómago produciendo que se pusiera algo nerviosa. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué Sesshomaru la miraba de aquella manera tan intensa y como queriendo decirle alguna cosa? Desde pequeña sabía que su amo era muy hermoso, si se podía decir así, pero ahora que lo observaba tan de cerca, lo corroboraba e intensificaba - ¿L-le gusta?

- Es hermosa – _"como tú"_ pensó hacia sus adentros. Ella le sonrió de medio lado sin querer apartar la mirada de las orbes de él, pero un ruido proveniente del pasillo la hizo voltear la cara.

- Señor Sesshomaru – era Toranosuke – vengo a hacer la vigilancia nocturna – el aludido se levantó molesto. Lo había interrumpido. No era que fuese a hacer nada, pero deseaba quedarse más tiempo al lado de su protegida, observándola bien de cerca como hasta ahora.

- Buenas noches Señor Sesshomaru – le dijo Rin antes de que el demonio desapareciera por el umbral de la puerta.

La muchacha se quedó pensativa un buen rato. Desde hacía un tiempo atrás, comenzó a mirar con otros ojos a su amo, pero no sabía por qué. Recordó en ese momento cuando tropezó por el camino y él la cogió antes de que cayera al suelo. Su mano o garra, como queráis decirlo, se posó en su cintura de una manera que la hizo sentir como una especie de electricidad por todo su cuerpo. Desde aquel pequeño incidente, se quedaba como ahora, hipnotizada por los bellos ojos de Sesshomaru y cada día pensaba un poquito más en él. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Cómo podía sentir esas cosas tan extrañas por su amo? Nunca lo vio como a un padre, pero tampoco como a un "hombre". Aunque ahora las cosas estaban siendo distintas.

La puerta de sus aposentos aún permanecía abierta. Toranosuke también estaba allí, mirando de reojo a los lados y con porte elegante. _"Como él"_ pensó la chica. Quedándose como una tonta mirándolo, el algún momento el demonio giró la vista hacia ella y sus miradas se cruzaron. Rin le sonrió delicadamente y en un murmullo, que sabía que él escucharía, le dio las buenas noches. Se tumbó en su futón, de espaldas al tigre y en nada, se quedó dormida.

Toranosuke sintió que aquella bonita sonrisa, fue muy cálida y sincera, y se la dedicaba especialmente a él. La observaba, viendo su menuda figura bajo las sábanas y su sedoso cabello esparciéndose por la almohada. Le entró unas ganas inmensas de acariciarlo, pero cerró los ojos, frunciendo el ceño, y se dirigió a la puerta para cerrarla. Debía reconocer que no era tan repugnante como él pensó que sería. Más bien era todo lo contrario. Ahora ya empezaba a entender un poco más, porque el Señor Sesshomaru la quería a su lado. Estaba seguro que con su bella sonrisa podría iluminar hasta el día más oscuro que puedas tener.

A la mañana siguiente, Toranosuke aún permanecía delante de la puerta de la humana a la que debía vigilar y proteger. Miyabi se dejó ver por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de Rin. Traía consigo un kimono que parecía nuevo. La demonio picó a la puerta y sin esperar que la joven pudiera permitirle el paso, entró imponentemente. El demonio se congeló en el sitio ante lo que veía: Rin estaba completamente desnuda, pero lo que más le impresionó fue ver que no le había importado ser descubierta por Miyabi y menos por él.

- Buenos días – saludó la joven cogiendo el kimono que traía la demonio. Toranosuke no podía apartar la vista de aquella belleza humana. Su piel parecía ser de porcelana y aseguraba ser muy, pero que muy suave. En general, una figura que le pareció divina. Miyabi se dio cuenta de que aquel demonio se había quedado embobado como un tonto ante el cuerpo de una simple humana. Sonrió de medio lado como burlándose de él.

- Si no dejas de mirarla, seguramente el Señor Sesshomaru se enfadará. Solo él puede admirar su trofeo – Toranosuke se irguió, avergonzado, pero sin dejar que la sirvienta lo notara. Se giró y contempló el paisaje que tenía delante gracias a una gran ventana, pero que para su desgracia, solo podía ver el exquisito cuerpo de la humana.

* * *

Sesshomaru estaba sentado delante de una mesa, con un montón de pergaminos esparcidos. Apretaba fuertemente la mano derecha, haciendo que sus garras se clavaran en la palma y sangraran ligeramente. Había escuchado absolutamente todo. Y todo era todo: como despertó Rin, con un gran bostezo y estirándose perezosamente por el futón como si fuera una niña pequeña. Como se levantó, se quitó el kimono de dormir y se dirigió hacia el baño para asearse. Momento que hasta él disfrutó, incluso más que ella. Se la imaginaba en la transparente y cristalina agua, desnuda y la piel brillándole como aquella vez cuando iban de camino al palacio. Luego escuchó cómo salía de la tina y dejaba que la toalla la secara. Qué suerte tenía aquel objeto inanimado. Todo era perfecto hasta que la puerta dejó al descubierto el precioso cuerpo de su protegida ante los ojos inquisidores de ese demonio. En realidad no sabía si él la había visto desnuda pero cuando oyó las palabras de Miyabi, la sangre comenzó a hervirle desenfrenadamente. Tenía razón, solo él podía admirar su trofeo. _"¡Solo yo!"_ se dijo a sí mismo. Quizás no había sido buena idea. Con su protección ya era más que suficiente, pero sabía que no podría estar todo el rato encima de ella, vigilando cada movimiento. Debía atender otros asuntos del palacio y de los conflictos con los otros reinos. Así que si a él se le escapaba alguna mirada asesina de los sirviente, o palabras venenosas contra Rin, allí estaba Toranosuke para informarle y el mismísimo Sesshomaru, arrancaría la cabeza o el corazón al bastardo que se atreviera a hablar mal de su protegida; su trofeo.

¿Se la podía considerar un trofeo? ¿Eso era ella para él? No, claro que no. Era mucho más, pero aún no lograba saber el qué exactamente. ¿Qué era lo que sentía por aquella humana? Nunca la vio como a una hija, pero nunca llegó a pararse a pensar en lo hermosa que se iba a convertir. Sabía que los humanos crecían demasiado rápido, pero apenas le dio tiempo para ver realmente el enorme cambio que había hecho.

Ahora eso era lo de menos. Tenía que decirle unas cosas a Toranosuke, o más bien amenazarlo, porque como volviese a mirar a su humana completamente desnuda y encima quedarse embobado como dijo Miyabi, no dudaría ni un solo instante en matarlo. Quizás no le quitaría la vida de golpe, sería mejor hacerle sufrir un poco. En realidad ese era el mejor castigo de todos.

Avanzó por el largo pasillo. Toranosuke no se dio cuenta de la presencia de su amo, aún tenía la cabeza viajando en otro mundo, pero cuando vio de reojo una mancha blanca, inmediatamente se giró. Encorvó su cuerpo, reverenciándose hacia su amo. Al levantar los ojos, vio como el demonio perro lo mataba con la mirada. ¿Se habría enterado? Seguro.

- Señor Sesshomaru, ¿desea algo? – se atrevió a decir el vigilante de Rin. Se dio cuenta de que su pulso estaba algo acelerado. Su amo realmente intimidaba y daba mucho miedo. No entendía como una humana podía estar a su lado. Fácil, Rin era especial, ya lo había corroborado en tan solo un día.

- Haz caso a Miyabi, porque la próxima vez no tendrás la suerte de seguir vivo – y luego de esa clara amenaza se fue en dirección hacia las escaleras.

Toranosuke, aunque se lo esperaba, no pudo evitar quedarse de piedra. Debía tener mucho cuidado con lo que hacía con la humana si aún quería seguir con vida unos cuantos siglos más.

Intentó relajarse pensando en otros temas que no tenían nada que ver con aquellos dos, pero le fue inevitable. Rin estaba saliendo de sus aposentos con una gran sonrisa, igual de bonita que el día anterior. ¿No pasaría nada por pensar en ella, no? Sesshomaru podía ser muy fuerte pero no tanto como para llegar a leer la mente… ¿verdad? Ese sería su gran secreto: pensar en la simple humana que le estaba haciendo sentir cosas muy, o demasiado extrañas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Pesadillas**

Rin se encontraba en el jardín, plantando algunas flores en los espacios libres que habían dejado las que se marchitaron. Como estaban en invierno, era muy difícil mantenerlas pero, no sabía por qué, muchas de ellas se conservaban y sobrevivían al frío. Le estaba dificultando el trabajo el incómodo y ancho kimono de invierno, pero nada le impediría ver ese espectáculo de flores cada vez que se levantaba y se iba a dormir. Era la mejor vista que podía tener desde su cuarto.

Toranosuke se encontraba a cada momento pegada a la humana, pero en esta ocasión, el demonio parecía como si hubiese desaparecido. Por suerte para él, Rin era tan despistada y estaba tan concentrada en sus bellas flores, que no se dio cuenta de su ausencia.

El demonio tigre había escuchado como una de las sirvientas que regaban las flores del jardín, había hablado mal de la humana a la que tenía encomendado proteger. Notó como su sangre hervía de la rabia al escuchar tales blasfemias por aquella demonio. No conocían a Rin al punto de criticarla de aquella manera. Reconocía que él también lo hizo en su momento, pero fue más inteligente al guardárselo para sí mismo y no ir diciéndolo por ahí, donde cualquiera pudiera escucharlo.

Pensaba en Rin mientras se dirigía hacia la demonio que habló mal de la humana. Rogaba porque no se hubiese dado cuenta de su ausencia, pero conociéndola, lo más seguro es que no lo haría. En las dos semanas que llevaba vigilándola, había averiguado bastante bien como era su personalidad. A decir verdad era como un libro abierto: siempre estaba feliz y contenta. Cuando sonreía anchamente y con los ojos brillándole como dos estrellas, quería decir que estaba sumamente alegre. Eso es lo que solía suceder con cualquier cosa. Si sonreía sin despegar sus hermosos labios y miraba entrecerrando ligeramente sus orbes, es que quería dar todo su apoyo incondicional. Si miraba de reojo y encogiéndose como si fuera una niña pequeña, aquello era malo. Seguro que pediría algún favor y para su buena suerte SIEMPRE acababa consiguiéndolo. Aquello y muchas acciones más, la delataban antes de que pudiera saber lo que pediría o diría.

Llegó en uno de los rincones más escondidos del jardín donde se encontraba la sirvienta con cara de pocos amigos y hablando por lo bajo, sola. Nada más verla, ya se ponía de peor humor. Si pensar en esa escoria le sentaba mal, observarla no tenía nombre de tan desagradable que le parecía. Lo que no entendía era porque se ponía así. Estaba protegiendo a una humana… ¡tan solo una humana! Era ella la causante de llegar a odiar los de su misma especie teniéndola a ella por delante. Eso lo encolerizaba aún más.

Cuando ya estuvo cerca de la demonio, ésta se dio cuenta de su presencia y se giró rápidamente. Estaba seguro que ella ya sabía porque se encontraba allí y el destino que le depararía. La pobre ya temblaba de nada más pensarlo. No quería morir aún, así que dejó caer la regadera y se inclinó ante Toranosuke pidiendo perdón todo el rato. Un poco más y a esa débil demonio le saltaban las lágrimas.

- Haberlo pensado antes de decirlo, estúpida – le dijo el segundo guardián con un odio en la voz desmesurado.

Había descubierto a otros demonios de la servidumbre hablar mal de Rin y siempre dejaba el trabajo sucio a su amo, como le había ordenado él mismo. Pero algo en su interior reclamaba por la sangre de aquella escoria. Ahora que el Señor Sesshomaru no estaba en palacio, aprovecharía para matarlo él mismo con sus propias garras. Ya luego le pondría la excusa de que como él no estaba, tuvo que hacerlo lo antes posible y así no dejar que esa inmunda demonio se paseara por los mismos pasillos que la humana.

En un movimiento veloz, la cogió del cuello y la asfixió mientras la miraba a los ojos púrpuras que poseía, pidiéndole clemencia. La sirvienta pataleaba e intentaba zafarse del agarre con todas sus fuerzas, pero cada vez la notaba más débil. Ya pronto se iría al otro lado y no causaría más problemas.

Su placer era inmenso pero una voz fría y escalofriante, lo frenó de inmediato soltando a la demonio. Giró sobre sus talones y vio una estoica figura, la cual pertenecía a su amo. Que mala suerte, ya había vuelto y ahora era más que seguro que no podría matar a aquella escoria, si no que el placer sería concebido, como siempre, al Señor del palacio.

- Señor Sesshomaru, sea bienvenido de nuevo – le dijo cortésmente Toranosuke, inclinándose en una reverencia.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – le preguntó con toda la calma del mundo, pero sin dejar de lado el tono frío.

- Esta despreciable demonio ha osado insultar a vuestra protegida Señor – le informó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Parecía que estaba en una batalla de miradas – Ya que usted no estaba aquí para matarla, he decidido hacerlo yo – Sesshomaru observó a la pobre sirvienta que estaba sentada en el suelo aterrorizada.

- Puedes retirarte – el demonio tigre asintió – Toranosuke – lo llamó sin mirarlo y acercándose poco a poco a su víctima – que sea la última vez que la dejas sola – fue una clara amenaza. No se quiso ni imaginar lo que le haría si no cumplía al pie de la letra todas sus órdenes. Volvió a asentir y finalmente se retiró.

Sesshomaru clavó sus garras directamente en el corazón de la demonio y dejó escampar el veneno que poseía éstas. Ahora mismo no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la extraña actitud del demonio. Pensaba que despreciaría a Rin como todos los demás, pero que al ser una orden suya, no osaría desobedecerlo y aprovechar la cercanía que tendría con su protegida para hacerla daño. Pero se había sorprendido al ver que no era así, si no todo lo contrario. Se tomaba muy apecho que la insultaran, hablaran mal de ella y planearan las mejores maneras de matarla con mucho sufrimiento. Quizás él… ¡No! Era imposible, mejor no pensar estupideces como aquellas. Pero… si al final resultaba ser verdad, no duraría ni un momento en descuartizarlo. Nadie tocaba a su protegida ni la miraba con ojos deseosos. Solo él podía darse ese lujo. Pero solo a escondidas, nadie podía saber de sus sentimientos y deseos.

* * *

Rin se levantaba después de acabar con lo que estaba haciendo. En eso vio como Toranosuke venía hacia ella, algo distraído. Una vez estuvieron uno delante del otro, la chica le sonrió.

- ¿De dónde venías? – le preguntó dulcemente y con más confianza que hace dos semanas. Él la miró y rápidamente quiso cambiar de tema. Ella no podía saber a donde había ido y lo que provocaba su presencia en el palacio. Aunque sospechaba que la joven ya tenía una idea. Era despistada, sí, pero no tonta y estúpida como algunos sirvientes.

- Te has manchado la cara – aquello le había caído del cielo. Un buen tema para desviar la pregunta. Rin se miró las manos y vio que las tenía completamente llenas de tierra, incluso entre las uñas. Seguramente se había manchado al apartarse el pelo del rostro para que no la molestara. Con la manga del kimono quiso limpiarse la mejilla derecha pero se quedó algo dubitativa al ver la minúscula sonrisa del joven – Ahí no, en la otra – le advirtió divertido. Pero antes de que Rin pudiera repetir la misma acción, pero con el lado contrario, Toranosuke se acercó un poco más a ella y con la manga de su haori de color naranja, blanco y negro, le limpió la mejilla izquierda, la cual estaba manchada. De repente, el demonio sintió una electricidad por todo su cuerpo. Una vez acabó, la miró a los ojos, perdiéndose en ellos. La humana a la que protegía, le sonrió.

- Gracias – le dijo suavemente, en un susurro.

El joven demonio no sabía lo que había provocado con aquel simple acto. Sesshomaru los había visto y la rabia se estaba apoderando de él. Intentó convencerse de que no fue nada, solo limpiaba los rastros de tierra que tenía Rin en su precioso rostro, distorsionándolo. Pero la mirada de Toranosuke decía otra cosa muy distinta. Ese demonio le estaba causando problemas inconscientemente y comenzaba a plantearse enviarlo hacia las fronteras de su territorio para proteger a éste, junto con los demás demonios que estaban allí día y noche. Así estaría lejos de su protegida, ya que no le gustaba nada la actitud que tenía él con ella.

- Ha llegado el amo – le informó Toranosuke. A Rin se le iluminaron los ojos rápidamente.

- ¿Y dónde está? – estaba claro que apreciaba mucho al demonio y ver como se ponía tan contenta al saber que él estaba allí, le entró celos. ¿¡Celos!? Dios, no sabía lo que le pasaba pero aquello no le gustaba en lo más mínimo.

- Estará dentro de palacio – le dijo simple y llanamente, para luego quedar de espaldas a ella. No quería que Rin viera su cara de enfado e insistiera en que le contara que le pasaba. Pero esta vez se equivocó al pensar que ella se fijaría en él. La vio correr hacia el castillo como si le fuese la vida en ello. Los celos, que no admitía que tenía, se incrementaron.

Sesshomaru al escuchar lo que le decía Toranosuke a Rin, con su increíble y envidiable velocidad, fue hacia el salón principal para esperar la llegada de su protegida y el hermoso recibimiento que siempre le daba.

Rin corría por los pasillos del palacio ansiando ver a su Señor. Habían pasado cinco días desde que se fue y necesitaba saber cómo estaba. Seguramente que en perfectas condiciones, como siempre, pero no podía evitar sentir esa preocupación en su pecho por saber si todo le había ido bien.

Llegó a su destino y allí estaba el elegante demonio, mirándola con los ojos dorados que amaba tanto. La miraban directamente a ella y aquello le hizo sentir un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo. Inmediatamente, y con el pecho subiendo y bajando agitadamente por la carrera, le sonrió con su mejor sonrisa.

- Hola Señor Sesshomaru – no esperó respuesta por parte de él, ya que sabía que nunca lo hacía y nunca lo hará. Pero eso no le molestaba, era una de las características que lo acompañaban a su fría personalidad y así es como lo apreciaba - ¿Cómo ha ido todo?

- Tan solo eran unos demonios que no sabían donde se habían metido – contestó pausadamente y restándole importancia – Ten – le extendió un paquete envuelto en tela morada.

- No se tendría que haber molestado Señor – le respondió mientras cogía el regalo. Estaba ansiosa por saber que era esta vez, así que lo abrió con manos algo torpes pero que enseguida destaparon el objeto que había dentro. Era un espejo ovalado, con mango y rodeado de bordes dorados. Alzó el espejo hasta que quedase delante de su rostro y se miró en él. Se dio cuenta que iba un poco despeinada pero no le daba vergüenza. A saber cuántas veces la había visto su amo en esas condiciones o incluso peores – Me encanta Señor Sesshomaru. Es precioso – le dijo emocionada y contenta. Volvió la mirada hacia el demonio y ensanchó su sonrisa. Para él, era radiante verla así.

Ambos se encaminaron hacia una sala donde la humana tomaría el té y algunas pastas, y el demonio solo se limitaría a escucharla hablar antes de ir a la recámara donde guardaba todos los pergaminos que enviaban los otros reinos. Su trabajo en el palacio.

* * *

Toranosuke sabía que ahora era su tiempo de… "descanso", si se le podía llamar así. Cuando Rin estaba con el amo, no hacía falta que él estuviera cerca de la humana, custodiándola, ya que lo hacía Sesshomaru. Así que se encaminó hacia el prado que había al lado de uno de los jardines y allí es donde los soldados entrenaban.

Allí estaba el general más viejo y el cual ya estaba retirado. Era un anciano que imponía mucho y que ahora su cometido era enseñar a los novatos y no tan novatos. Era un demonio alto, pero con la edad que tenía, había adquirido un poco de chepa. Su pelo era tan largo que hasta llegaba a tocar el suelo. Era totalmente canoso con algunos destellos en gris. Sus ojos eran dorados y su piel arrugada era pálida. Se llamaba Satoru. También era un demonio perro al igual que Sesshomaru, toda su familia y Miyabi.

Se acercó al grupo de entrenadores y antes de que pudiera llegar a estar al lado de todos ellos, Satoru se dio cuenta de su presencia y se giró para verlo. Se conocían muy bien y el joven demonio le sonrió de medio lado. Lo consideraba como su mentor.

El viejo paró las prácticas diciendo que podían tener un descanso y se acercó a uno de sus soldados favoritos. No tenía ninguna expresión en la cara y el demonio tigre sospechaba, o más bien estaba seguro, que aquella frialdad y carencia de expresividad era parte de la raza canina.

- Toranosuke, cuánto tiempo sin verte – lo saludó inclinando levemente la cabeza hacia arriba para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

- Lo sé, he estado muy ocupado – le contestó haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Le tenía mucho respeto y no solo él, si no que los demás también.

- Ya me he enterado que te ha tocado cuidar a la humana – el tono que empleó el general al referirse a Rin no le gustó en lo más mínimo, pero no quiso demostrar su desagrado por vergüenza. Aunque la verdad era, que no le había servido de mucho disimular su sentimiento. Satoru se dio cuenta al instante - ¿Qué pasa Toranosuke, no te ha gustado lo que he dicho? – le preguntó claramente en forma de burla aunque su rostro no decía absolutamente nada.

- No Señor.

- No mientas – lo regañó mientras comenzaba a caminar por el prado – Piensa que soy un demonio con demasiados años ya de vida. Puedo conocer todos los pensamientos de alguien y tú no eres la excepción – se puso más serio de lo normal – al único que no consigo descifrar es al Señor de palacio. Se nota que es de nuestra raza – sonrió en una minúscula e imperceptible sonrisa. Se quedaron un rato corto en silencio escuchando nada más el silbido del viento y el ruido que hacían las hojas de los arboles con éste – ¿No me vas contar como te está yendo con la humana?

- Que puedo decirle Señor, me gustaría estar más en el campo de batalla que cuidándola.

- Vuelves a mentirme Toranosuke – ese viejo era realmente sabio ¿o quizás debería decir adivino? – Puede que quieras estar aquí pero no te desagrada en lo más mínimo estar a su lado – le sorprendía la seguridad en las palabras del general – Me desconcertó que el Señor Sesshomaru al final acabara desarrollando una de las características de su padre, el aprecio por los humanos, pero no sabía que tú también pudieras tener este… afecto – dijo aquello último como con repugnancia. Tenía ganas de encararlo, pero hacerlo sería su muerte – Dime lo que sientes por la huma Toranosuke – en vez de una petición, más bien sonó como una orden.

- No siento nada Señor Satoru. Yo solo me limito a vigilar que nadie le haga nada y avisar al Señor Sesshomaru de todo aquel que intente manchar el nombre de su protegida – el demonio viejo se paró de golpe. Miró al joven entornando los ojos y visiblemente cabreado. Sabía que no le gustaba que le mintiesen y menos cuando conocía, con seguridad, la verdad. Y Toranosuke no hacía otra cosa más que mentirle. Pero debía reconocer que los sentimientos extraños que sentía por la humana lo avergonzaban. No era propio de su especie.

- Por como empleas tus palabras, como brillan tus ojos al mencionarla y como intentas mentirme todo el rato… - hizo una pequeña pausa, retomando el andar – se nota que te has enamorado de la humana – aquello paralizó al demonio joven impidiéndole el movimiento de sus músculos. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Había escuchado bien? _"¿E-ena-morado?" _pensó para sí mismo, aún sin creérselo. Aquello no podía ser posible pero… ¡Diablos! Muy en el fondo sabía que era cierto y él conocía ese sentimiento desde el momento en que le dedicó su primera sonrisa sincera y la vio completamente desnuda. Pero no quería reconocerlo, ese era la cuestión. Satoru estaba satisfecho y contento por haber dejado, una vez más, sus conocimientos que nunca fallaban. Él también se había parado al ver que lo hacía el joven demonio que dos semanas atrás, aún entrenaba. Volvió a sonreír de medio lado – Ten cuidado Toranosuke – le dijo mientras le daba la espalda volviendo al punto donde todos los soldados lo esperaban – Si el Señor se entera de tus sentimientos, lo más probable es que no veas nunca más la luz del día – y con aquella advertencia, se fue dejando a un demonio paralizado con lo que acababa de corroborar y con las últimas palabras del viejo.

* * *

Rin estaba desmayada en el suelo. Al abrir los ojos se encontró rodeada de oscuridad y nada más. El pánico llegó a ella. No podía describir lo que sentía pero había una cosa que estaba completamente segura: se sentía sumamente sola. Gritaba el nombre de su amo pero nadie contestaba. En cualquier momento, una luz alumbró a alguien que estaba de espaldas a ella. No podía ver quien era con claridad ya que su mirada era borrosa, pero por suerte la figura se giró, quedando de cara a ella. Era una mujer pero aún no podía distinguir bien su rostro.

- ¿Quién eres? – le preguntó pero rápidamente se arrepintió. Su garganta le ardía en demasía y automáticamente se llevó una mano al cuello con la inútil esperanza de que se calmara.

- Por tu culpa todo aquel al que ames morirá – le dijo la mujer acercándose a ella lentamente – Te quedarás sola, como cuando eras pequeña y como sientes ahora – no, aquello no era verdad. ¿Por qué le decía eso? No lo entendía. Quiso preguntarle o al menos decirle algo pero le dolía tanto la garganta que no pudo.

La mujer, en el instante en que llegó delante de ella, a pocos centímetros de distancia, se desvaneció. Volvió a quedarse en completa oscuridad y el pánico se incrementó. Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas sin parar y sentía una opresión en su pecho que le dificultaba la respiración. Volvió a aparecer otra luz y con ella la silueta que tanto esperaba. Su Señor ya estaba allí para salvarla.

- Debí dejarte con los humanos – le soltó de repente. Ella no sabía por qué le decía aquello – Nunca debí llevarte conmigo. Los de tu especie son repugnantes al igual que tú – aquellas palabras se clavaron en el corazón como dagas.

- No… - consiguió decir después de mucho esfuerzo. Al lado de su amo apareció Toranosuke que la miraba por encima del hombro y con un odio infinito en sus ojos.

- Todo es por tu culpa. Nunca debí aceptar vigilarte. Odio a los humanos y te odio a ti – apretó los ojos llorando desconsoladamente. Le dolía tanto aquellas palabras y lo peor de todo es que no sabía el por qué de ellas. Cuando los abrió de nuevo se encontró con una montaña de cadáveres donde, no solo estaban Sesshomaru y Toranosuke, sino que también se encontraban todos sus amigos: Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku… hasta Kohaku.

Ya no le importaba el dolor asfixiante de su garganta, necesitaba quitar esa opresión de su pecho que la estaba matando, así que comenzó a chillar como nunca antes. De repente apareció llamas a su alrededor quemándola. Aquello era un verdadero infierno.

Rin despertó asustada y muy agitada. Tenía los ojos como platos y notaba como la sudor la cubría de arriba abajo en una fina capa. Su pecho se balanceaba exageradamente y su corazón latía demasiado rápido. De nuevo había tenido esa escalofriante y odiosa pesadilla. Era la sexta noche ya. De repente se dio cuenta que no estaba sola en su cuarto. Alguien más estaba con ella.

- Rin – la llamó una voz aterciopelada que hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta que la anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas. Miró a su izquierda y se encontró con su amo.

- Señor… Sesshomaru… - susurró dejando vía libre al llanto. Se incorporó en la cama quedando sentada y desahogándose como las demás noches.

Sesshomaru estaba en su cuarto, sucumbido en sus pensamientos, hasta que un grito desgarrador lo alertó. Era su protegida. Inmediatamente y sin pensarlo dos veces, fue a gran velocidad a la recámara de Rin. Antes de llegar, se encontró con Toranosuke, con una cara de preocupado y abriendo la puerta.

- Déjala. Yo iré. Tú quédate aquí afuera – el demonio tigre gruñó por lo bajo y no pasó desapercibido por Sesshomaru. Pero eso no importaba ahora, solo quería ver que le pasaba a su dulce humana.

Cuando el demonio notó que el llanto de Rin se apagó dando paso a unos débiles gimoteos y que su respiración ya era más acompasada, decidió preguntarle por aquel extraño sueño. Sabía que había sido una pesadilla, pero menuda pesadilla. No era para nada normal y tan solo había que ver la reacción que tuvo ella.

- Rin, ¿qué pasa? – quería saber que era aquello que la atemorizaba tanto. La chica lo miró con sus grandes ojos chocolates que ahora estaban impregnados de lágrimas.

- Tan solo ha sido una pesadilla – le dijo cabizbaja y algo avergonzada por haber molestado a su Señor con tonterías. O al menos eso era lo que pensaba ella.

- Explícamela – sabía que se lo estaba ordenando así que intentó hacer memoria.

- Estoy a oscuras y me arde la garganta. De repente sale una mujer que no consigo verle la cara y me dice que soy la culpable de que todos a los que amo se… - tragó saliva intentando quitar el nudo que volvía a formarse en su garganta – mueran – Sesshomaru arrugó ligeramente su entrecejo – Luego aparece usted y Toranosuke diciéndome…

- ¿Diciéndote qué, Rin?

- Cosas sin importancia – sabía que no era verdad porque incluso ahora sentía el dolor de aquellas hirientes palabras, aunque sabía que nunca habían sido formuladas de verdad – al final acaba con un montón de cadáveres delante mío y yo ardo hasta despertarme – se quedaron en silencio donde el demonio pensaba en aquella extraña pesadilla y la protegida intentaba calmarse para no llorar de nuevo. No quería que su amo la viera así – Es la sexta vez consecutiva que sueño lo mismo – aquello lo desconcertó por completo. Eran demasiadas veces que soñaba algo tan extraño. ¿Qué daño podría hacer su humana para que todos murieran? Por Dios, no había otro ser en la faz de la tierra más inocente y amable que Rin. No soporta ver morir la gente. Estaba seguro que primero daba su vida antes que ver a alguien, a cualquiera, morir delante de sus narices – Señor Sesshomaru – susurró la joven con timidez. Él giró su rostro para observarla y ver como se escondía bajo las sábanas con un ligero toque rojizo sobre sus mejillas – ¿Podría… podría quedarse conmigo? – estar toda una noche con Rin… con su Rin… Claro que quería, es más, lo deseaba, pero no sabía si podría controlarse sabiendo cómo es su perfecto cuerpo de mujer. No podría resistirse a la tentación de su dulce aroma y de sus labios. Pero la conocía tanto como para saber que con aquellos ojillos de cachorrito se lo estaba suplicando. Estaba verdaderamente asustada. Asintió tan solo una vez con la cabeza y se recostó a su lado, bocarriba – Gracias Señor Sesshomaru – le agradeció con un sonrisa sin despegar sus labios. Se puso de lado, de espaldas a él y al instante se quedó profundamente dormida.

* * *

Toranosuke había escuchado la conversación entre Rin y su amo. Él ya sabía de qué iba la pesadilla ya que desde que ella gritó por primera vez hacía seis noches atrás, la humana confió en él para contarle sobre el sueño. El demonio, nada más escuchar el primer gemido de dolor de Rin, entraba corriendo a su cuarto para despertarla pero nunca lo conseguía. Después de que llevara un buen rato gritando, se despertaba ella sola. No entendía como podía estar tan sumida en aquella repugnante pesadilla. Pero esta vez, por desgracia, había estado tan abstraído en sus pensamientos que no reparó en los gimoteos de ella hasta que empezaron sus chillidos y justo en ese momento, en el que iba a socorrerla, apareció Sesshomaru. Los celos se apoderaron otra vez de él, al escuchar como Rin le pedía que se quedara con ella durante toda la noche y él aceptaba silenciosamente.

* * *

Subida en un árbol, muy lejos del palacio, se encontraba una demonio admirando quién sabe dónde. Tenía el pelo a media espalda y de color azul cielo. Llevaba algunos adornos que retiraban el flequillo de su frente. Sus ojos eran grandes, opacos y de color grises. Tenía la piel bastante blanca. Era repente elevó las comisuras de sus morados labios pintados hacia arriba en una sonrisa escalofriante.

- Verla sufrir a ella es el mejor sufrimiento para ti, Sesshomaru. Y esto solo acaba de empezar.

Nada más acabar de decir aquello, desapareció al instante dejando una capa de polvo que pronto se desvaneció.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Visita a la aldea**

Los rayos débiles del sol se colaban por la ventana que daba al balcón. El canto de los pájaros eran melodía y el bostezo infantil de cierta chica era un alivio para algunos. Rin se iba desperezando con toda la tranquilidad del mundo mientras que alguien la observaba en todo momento, sin que ella se diera cuenta. Cuando la muchacha acabó, se refregó los ojos y poco a poco los fue abriendo. Después de aquella pesadilla que recordaba con mucha claridad, había dormido muy bien y más calentita que las demás noches. Entonces, en ese momento recordó algo: le había pedido a su amo que durmiera con ella. ¿Aún seguiría allí? Giró la cabeza hacia su izquierda y se encontró con dos ojos dorados, mirándola intensamente. Ambos se quedaron absortos en el otro, pero Rin fue quien recobró la compostura primero.

- Buenos días Señor Sesshomaru – lo saludó en un murmullo y dulcemente. Como aún sentía su penetrante mirada sobre ella, no pudo evitar ponerse algo colorada. De repente, el demonio se levantó del futón y se posicionó de espaldas a la chica. Cerró los ojos durante un instante, oliendo el olor que emanaba Rin. _"Delicioso"_ se dijo Sesshomaru.

¿Por qué le atraía tanto su aroma? ¿Qué tenia de especial? ¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo por su pequeña humana? Se hacía esas y muchas preguntas más sobre su protegida. Había sido todo un placer observarla mientras dormía. Definitivamente, aunque era un suplicio controlarse para no hacer ninguna tontería, era mucho mejor que estar separados y solo poder deleitarse a partir de su refinado oído.

Rin necesitaba decirle algo a su Señor y esperaba que le dijese que sí. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin estar con aquellos que la cuidaron durante varios años y deseaba verlos. También se levantó de su futón dejando ver un kimono de dormir totalmente blanco y fino. Rápidamente notó la diferencia de temperatura al no encontrarse en las cómodas y calentitas sábanas donde dormía. Pero también notó algo más: la garganta le dolía ligeramente y eso no le gustaba. Quería decir constipado y posiblemente fiebre. No le apetecía para nada quedarse en cama obligatoriamente para que se recuperase. Se abrigaría todo lo posible para que aquello no sucediera.

Después de ponerse una bata de tela gruesa encima, para arroparse, se acordó de lo que iba a pedirle a su amo. Se acercó a él, quien permaneció quieto en todo momento, como si fuese una estatua.

- Señor Sesshomaru, quería pedirle un favor – sonrió lo más tiernamente posible, para ver si ayudaba en algo. El demonio ya sabía el significado de aquella sonrisa, pero no le importaba que lo intentara convencer de aquella manera tan patética a sus ojos, porque verla sonreír era lo mejor para él.

- ¿Qué? – Rin cruzó sus manos por la espalda y se balanceó igual que una niña pequeña.

- Me preguntaba si podríamos ir a la aldea de la anciana Kaede. Hace mucho tiempo que no los veo y me encantaría pasar unos días con ellos – esperó pacientemente a la respuesta de su Señor, quién parecía que lo meditaba mucho – No hace falta que nos vayamos ya – le dijo con la cabeza ligeramente agachada, pensando que su amo no quería irse.

- Entonces, si te digo que nos podríamos ir hoy, ¿no querrías? – le preguntó Sesshomaru, divertido, aunque no lo pareciera. Rin sabía lo que significaba aquello y ensanchó su sonrisa en demasía.

- Muchas gracias Señor Sesshomaru – se quedó estupefacta ante la respuesta. Pensaba que lo negaría rotundamente o que le costaría mucho aceptar, pero dijo que sí a la primera. El nuevo día estaba empezando bien.

* * *

Sesshomaru estaba en el prado donde entrenaban los soldados a sus órdenes. Pensaba en el extraño olor que sentía desde que volvió. Sabía que era de demonio pero había algo raro en él, como si estuviese cubierto de arriba abajo de algún tipo de hierbas que utilizaban las brujas. Lo olisqueaba por todas partes y aquello no le estaba gustando en lo más mínimo. Era por aquella razón que aceptó lo que le pidió su protegida. No tenía ganas de ir a la aldea donde estaba Inuyasha y los demás humanos, pero el viaje hasta allí le serviría para averiguar sobre esa esencia.

A lo lejos vio a Satoru, el viejo general que siempre le fue fiel a él y a su padre. Sabía perfectamente que el demonio ya conocía la existencia de aquel olor. Ellos dos y Miyabi eran los únicos con el olfato suficientemente desarrollado como para poder olerlo. Quizás, algún otro demonio también lo olía, pero si era así, tendría que ser muy poco, casi inexistente.

Satoru sintió la presencia de su amo y sabía porque estaba allí. A él no le gustaba nada olisquear tan repugnante aroma. En su larga vida, ya había conocido a suficientes brujas donde ninguna era medianamente aceptable. Las odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Esas esencias… y esos conjuros… eran verdaderamente repulsivos. Se acercó al joven amo y le dedicó una pequeña reverencia, a modo de respeto.

- ¿Sabes algo? – le preguntó directamente. No le gustaban los rodeos y no perdería el tiempo preguntándole sobre si conocía la existencia de ese aroma.

- Sé que se trata de una bruja – le respondió serio y sin emoción en la voz.

- Pero también huelo a demonio – el general se quedó un instante en silencio, pensando. Ambos se mantenían firmemente la mirada.

- Quizás hay uno con ella – en ese momento, reconocieron otra presencia que se acercaba a ellos.

- O quizás es la misma persona – opinó Miyabi – He oído hablar que una demonio puede convertirse en bruja si así lo desea.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Sesshomaru.

- No son tantos mis conocimientos sobre brujas. Nunca me he interesado en ellas. Me dan asco.

- Estoy contigo – Satoru y Miyabi se sonrieron. Aquellos dos se entendían a la perfección.

* * *

Rin ya se había puesto un kimono y había preparado una bolsa donde guardaba algunas pertenencias suyas para el viaje. Había desayunado bien para tener las suficientes energías como para aguantar un buen rato caminando. Le encantaba ir a pie, notando la tierra o la hierba bajo sus pies descalzos, pero a veces le era inevitable montarse en Ah-Un ya que sus piernas no daban a más.

Alguien tocó a la puerta. Sabía perfectamente quién era. Toranosuke era el único que picaba a la puerta antes de entrar en su habitación. Cuando se giró, allí estaba él, con la misma posición y rostro que siempre. Le recordaba tanto a su Señor.

Le avisó de que Sesshomaru y Jaken ya la estaban esperando. Acabó lo más rápido que pudo y se fueron juntos hacia las grandes puertas de las murallas.

En más de una ocasión, desde que Toranosuke se enteró sobre el viaje, éste le dijo que quería ir con ella para protegerla. Pero Rin le decía que no hacía falta, que con su Señor estaba más que segura. Aquella preocupación por parte del joven, la conmovió bastante. Era el primer demonio que la aceptaba en aquel palacio y eso le agradaba en demasía. Se habían hecho buenos amigos, o al menos así era desde su perspectiva.

Llegaron a las grandes puertas de la muralla y al primero que vio fue al destacable demonio al que seguiría hasta la muerte. Los saludó agitando fervientemente la mano, alzando el brazo, y comenzó a correr hacia su grupo. Pero de repente se paró. Recordó que debía despedirse de alguien. Giró sobre sus talones y, con la mirada fija en el color apagado de cierto demonio, le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Todos se quedaron de piedra, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante tal gesto. Rin, como si para ella fuese lo más normal del mundo, le sonrió y le dedicó un "Cuídate" a su segundo protector.

El corazón de Toranosuke estaba frenético. Bombardeaba como si de una bomba a punto de explotar se tratara. Su semblante que solía ser inexpresivo, esta vez dejaba ver un clarísimo desconcierto. Le había besado en la mejilla. Sentía los dulces y cálidos labios de la humana aún intactos en su rostro. La imagen de su preciada Rin le vino a la cabeza, instalándose permanentemente. Su sonrisa, sus luminosos ojos, su piel… su cuerpo. La visualizó desnuda, como aquella mañana que la vio sin querer. Entonces recordó su amenaza.

Sesshomaru, a pesar de que no expresaba absolutamente nada, tenía su interior revuelto en furia y celos. Lo primero que se le pasó por la mente fue la pregunta de por qué a Toranosuke sí y a él no. Nunca, desde que se conocieron, Rin le había dado un simple beso en la mejilla. Se atrevía a pedirle todo lo que quisiera, a decirle que durmiera con él, a sonreírle cuando su humor estaba peor que nunca y sabía que podía pasar algo malo, muy malo, pero… ¿No se atrevía a darle un beso? _"Pero que dices"_ se dijo a sí mismo, regañándose. No le hacía falta tal cosa. ¿O sí? Luego pensó en la suerte que tenía ese demonio. Había sentido los, seguramente, cálidos y dulces labios de su protegida. ¿Qué se sentiría al tener contacto con una parte sumamente deseable de Rin?

La chica se posicionó delante suyo con la feliz cara de siempre. Se la veía muy contenta. Parecía que todos esos años que había permanecido con aquellos de la aldea, habían conseguido el afecto y cariño de la joven.

- Vámonos – dijo Sesshomaru con un tono de voz pasiva.

* * *

Estaba sentado en los pies de un gran árbol, observando a su humana. Hacía rato ya que se había sumido en un profundo sueño y no parecía que pudiese tener la misma pesadilla de días atrás. Pero se equivocaba: primero comenzó moviéndose más veces de lo normal, luego vinieron los fruncimientos de ceja y los labios apretados como si aguantase las ganas de chillar. Después fue cuando decidió que sería hora de ir despertándola. Los leves gemidos que salían forzados de su garganta lo alertaron de inmediato, pero como la noche anterior, no pudo despertarla. Parecía como si no lo escuchara, como si estuviese completamente en otro mundo muy paralelo a éste. Y lo que odiaba en lo más profundo de su ser, empezó. Aquellos gritos inhumanos no podían pertenecer a su adorable y sonriente Rin.

Jaken y Ah-Un se despertaron rápidamente y alarmados. Para el pequeño demonio verde no era la primera vez que presenciaba la terrible pesadilla por la cual estaba pasando la chica. En una ocasión, cuando su amo aún no había llegado a palacio, escuchó decir a unas sirvientas lo molestos que eran los gritos de ella. Al preguntar, le dijeron que tenía pesadillas que la hacían dejarse la garganta hasta despertar por sí sola. Asustado y preocupado, se quedó una noche junto con Toranosuke, a vigilarla. Y justamente ahí, fue cuando descubrió lo que estaba sufriendo la pequeña.

Una brisa trajo consigo un olor en específico. Sesshomaru lo reconocía al ser el mismo que olió en el palacio y sus alrededores. Se levantó preparado para cualquier ataque o amenaza, teniendo todos sus sentidos alerta. Intentaba saber el origen de aquella esencia pero le era imposible ya que lo olfateaba por todas partes. Tenía una sensación extraña... no podía reconocer el que, pero era como una presión en todo su cuerpo que lo quería avisar de algo. El ambiente cada vez estaba más pesado, hasta los otros dos demonios lo notaron. De repente, el olor se desvaneció en un instante, como si nunca hubiese estado allí y solo fuera fruto de su imaginación.

- Señor Sesshomaru… - escuchó la voz débil y quebrada de Rin. Justamente había despertado y aquello lo desconcertó un poco. Quizás solo fuera coincidencia pero él no creía en esas cosas. Todo lo que pasaba en el mundo tenía su origen.

Rin lo miraba a los ojos, suplicándole que hiciera alguna cosa para quitarle aquellas horribles pesadillas. Ojalá tuviera la solución pero no sabía qué hacer. Se arrodilló al lado de la joven, como cuando intentó despertarla. Levantó una mano y acarició suavemente su mejilla que se encontraba ardiente y húmeda por las lágrimas.

- ¿Puede quedarse a mi lado? – le suplicó Rin. El demonio no se lo pensó dos veces y se recostó a su lado. Le gustó y a la vez le sorprendió que la humana se acercara todo lo que podía a su costado. Sentía las frías manos de su protegida, agarrando fuertemente la manga de su haori. Pero luego se concentró en otra cosa. No le gustó saber a qué temperatura se encontraba el cuerpo de Rin, así que le acercó la estola y la envolvió con ella – Gracias.

Jaken se quedó perplejo al ver lo que hacía su queridísimo y admirable amo. Sabía que hacía todo aquello que la muchacha le pedía pero nunca se hubiese imaginado que llegaría a tal punto de tumbarse junto a ella. En todos los siglos que llevaba con el demonio, jamás de los jamases lo había visto tumbado tan tranquilamente. Vio como Ah-Un se acercaba a Rin por el otro lado y se estiraba junto a ella como protegiéndola. Todos la habían cogido más cariño a aquella humana que a él, el fiel y leal sirviente del Señor Sesshomaru. Debía reconocer que él también le había cogido mucho aprecio. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba completamente solo.

- Jaken – dijo Sesshomaru al notar que Rin ya se había dormido.

- ¿Sí, Señor Sesshomaru? – le contestó rápidamente el demonio verde.

- Quiero que mañana te levantes antes para ir a coger la comida de Rin – lo veis, siempre estaba la humana por delante.

- Por supuesto amo – le volvió a contestar pero desganado.

Rin, a la mañana siguiente, se despertó con el dolor de garganta aún más doloroso. Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con Ah-Un. Recordaba que no estaba a su lado cuando se durmió. Sonrió al pensar que se colocó a su lado a modo de protección cuando tenía la pesadilla. Volteó para el otro lado, donde se suponía que estaba su Señor, pero no lo encontró. Se levantó y empezó con la rutina de estirarse y bostezar como una niña pequeña. Cuando soñaba aquello, siempre amanecía algo decaída, pero desde que su Señor pasaba la noche con ella, se despertaba como si nada hubiese pasado. Se notaba que necesitaba de su compañía; de su queridísimo amo. Pero con lo que sí se encontró fue con un delicioso desayuno.

Los días iban pasando arrastrando consigo las discusiones de Rin y Jaken, las canciones tatareadas por la joven, los demonios que eran eliminados como si de unas hormigas se trataran… y las pesadillas. Ya no eran tan solo dolores de garganta, sino que aparecieron mareos y el fuego intenso de sus sueños era cada vez más real; cada vez quemaban y dolían más. Pero eso ahora, a ella no le importaba porque acababan de llegar a la aldea.

Estaban pasando por al lado de las cosechas donde algunas personas la reconocieron y la saludaron amigablemente. Rin les correspondía de la misma forma e incluso alguna vez, si se topaba con alguien por el estrecho caminito que llevaba al centro de la aldea, los detenía y preguntaba por sus vidas. Como había echado de menos aquel lugar y a todas aquellas personas. Veía como sus acompañantes pisaban por donde ella pasaba y se mantenían todo el rato detrás suyo.

A lo lejos vio aquella manchita de cabellos grisáceos-plateados correr hacia ella. Rin, presa de la emoción, también echó a correr y cuando estuvieron a pocos metros, se abrazaron fervientemente. Sin quererlo, dejó que una lágrima resbalara por su rostro.

- ¡Rin, te he echado mucho de menos! – le dijo Yumiko exaltada, aferrándose al cuello de la joven con todas sus fuerzas.

- Yo también pequeña – le contestó apartándose un poco de la niña para poder verla a los ojos. Estaba igual de preciosa que siempre con aquellos hermosos y grandes ojos dorados, herencia de familia.

Yumiko miró a través de Rin y vio una figura muy conocida para ella. Sesshomaru la miraba inexpresivo y frío, tal cual como era él. La muchacha al ver que miraba detrás suyo, se giró de medio lado y supo el porqué de su atención. Sonrió cariñosamente notando como la pequeña se encogía poco a poco entre sus brazos. Imponía demasiado el demonio.

- Mira Yumiko este es el Señor Sesshomaru, mi amo. Y el pequeño verde es el Señor Jaken – dijo divertida sabiendo que pronto escucharía los gritos amenazadores del demonio - …

- ¡Niña tonta! ¿Cómo osas llamarme así y encima delante del amo Sesshomaru? – la joven rió alegremente apaciguando la tensión de la niña quién luego de estar escuchando más cosas de Jaken, no pudo evitar reírse también, además de que la risa de Rin era contagiosa – Y él es Ah-Un – se acercó para acariciar una de las cabezas, la cual se inclinó y cerró los ojos disfrutando – Tranquila no te va a hacer nada – le susurró Rin. Yumiko confiaba ciegamente en la chica así que, con algo de inseguridad, acarició la otra cabeza que hizo exactamente lo mismo que la otra.

Sesshomaru las observaba en todo momento. La niña era igual a su padre, incluida las odiosas orejas de perro. Cuando Rin le contó que Kagome estaba embarazada, pensó que el bebé sería hanyo como Inuyasha pero resultó que tenía un aroma más humano que de demonio. Eso sí, desprendía un aura demasiado pura que solo poseían las poderosas sacerdotisas. Como su madre lo era.

En eso, olió el aroma de Inuyasha y de las dos sacerdotisas. Aparecieron a lo lejos y en un momento ya se encontraban junto a ellos.

- ¡Rin! – gritó la humana altanera. La aludida se giró de inmediato y dejó en el suelo a la niña para abalanzarse sobre la mujer.

- Kagome – le respondió la chica. Poco después miró hacia otra dirección – Abuela Kaede – también la abrazó pero de manera más dulce. Los había echado a todos de menos, pero sobre todo a la anciana quien la cuidó y enseñó tanto.

- Me alegro de que nos hayas hecho una visita – le dijo Kaede tranquila y a la vez alegre.

- Y yo también – le contestó afirmando un poco más el agarre – Inuyasha – habló después para dar otro abrazo. El hanyo siempre se ponía nervioso con las muestras de afecto de Rin, pero esta vez la incomodidad se multiplicó. Sentía una penetrante mirada sobre él que lo fulminaba. Pero a la vez se alegró, ya que hacer que su medio hermano se enfadara porque Rin lo abrazaba justamente a él, le producía muchísimo placer. Sesshomaru no soportaba ver a su humana abrazando a aquel ser que tanto odio le tenía, pero se dio cuenta de que su medio hermano estaba disfrutando sumamente viéndolo así. No le gustaba ser tan perceptible para Inuyasha.

La noche ya estaba a punto de caer y la preocupación de Sesshomaru se intensificaba. Sabía que Rin estaba peor físicamente. Los mareos que la llevaban al suelo, siempre eran salvados por él. La joven intentaba disimularlo con falsas sonrisa y unos cuantos "No se preocupe, Señor Sesshomaru, estoy bien", pero veía como cada vez estaba más débil. Antes podía durar horas caminando pero ahora necesitaba más a Ah-Un. También se dio cuenta de otra cosa y era que cuando comenzaba a tener la pesadilla, el olor que empezaba a detestar con demasía, aparecía y desaparecía junto con el sueño. Ahora estaba más que seguro de que aquella demonio-bruja tenía algo que ver con Rin. Pero lo que no acaba de entender era el porqué a su humana.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Kaori**

La cabaña estaba exactamente igual como la dejó antes de irse con el Señor Sesshomaru. Incluso la fogata era el centro de todos en aquella temporada del año. Como había echado de menos el olor a madera, a hiervas y a estofado. Nunca se imaginó, que después de haber sufrido tanto en su propia aldea, ahora en ésta estaría tan cómodamente.

Rin estaba sentada junto con la preciosa Yumiko quien la miraba como su ejemplo a seguir. Ella y su madre eran las personas que más admiraba en el mundo: a la humana por ser tan alegre, simpática, risueña, soñadora y amable, y a su madre por ser de carácter tan valiente y de un potencial sumamente envidiable. Cuando creciera quería ser igual de poderosa que ella; quería ser una reconocible sacerdotisa a quienes todos pedían su ayuda.

Delante de ambas, estaba Kaede preparando el estofado y a su lado estaba Kagome, sonriéndola tan maternalmente como siempre. En realidad, a quien veía más como una madre era a Sango y la sacerdotisa era como su hermana mayor que la apoyaba en todo momento. Y… hablando de la exterminadora de demonios… ¿dónde estaba ella y su familia? También echaba de menos a sus hijos. Aquellas gemelas sumamente revoltosas y aquel chiquitín más bueno que el pan, aunque un poco escandaloso. Al fin y al cabo le venía de familia.

- Te ves pálida, Rin – le dijo Kagome sin darle tanta importancia de la que realmente tenía.

- Es invierno. Con este frío es normal que haya perdido un poco de color – le contestó lo más natural que pudo. No quería que en su corta visita se la pasaran preocupados por ella, así que decidió no contarles absolutamente nada.

En eso entraron Inuyasha y Miroku, acompañados por los hijos del monje. Rin rápidamente se colocó de pie y abrazó a Miroku fervientemente como había hecho con los demás. Éste le correspondió de la misma manera y sonriendo de oreja a oreja. _"¡Qué bonita está Rin!"_ pensó el monje. Menos mal que no estaba su esposa porque Sango era capaz de leerle la mente y ahora mismo ya estaría presintiendo la fulminadora mirada de ella.

Amaba a su mujer y por eso hizo el esfuerzo de no tocar ningún trasero más, de ninguna mujer que no fuese de su queridísima Sango. Tampoco iba por ahí, pidiéndole a la primera muchacha bonita que se le cruzara por el camino un hijo suyo, pero era tan galán que no podía evitar alabarlas. Se llevaba como recompensa algún tirón de oreja o un golpe con el hiraikotsu en la cabeza, pero todo aquel que lo conocía a la perfección, sabían que sería incapaz de serle infiel a su amada mujer. Ella y sus hijos, eran lo más importante en su vida y los pondría por delante de cualquier cosa.

Se separaron y, con la misma velocidad que antes, Rin abrazó a las gemelas y al pequeño, quien se llevaba muy bien con Yumiko al ser ambos de la misma edad. Los tres hijos del monje se alegraron mucho de verla. Ellos también la querían muchísimo. Rin había sido la nana, quien los cuidaba alguna vez cuando sus padres debían ir a otra aldea a exterminar algún demonio malvado. Y a raíz de estos cuidados, se dieron cuenta de que la muchacha era muy divertida y cariñosa, y enseguida la quisieron un montón.

- Pero qué alto estás – le dijo al barón de la familia del monje – Y vosotras estáis guapísimas – les dijo Rin muy contenta de volverlos a ver - ¿Dónde está Sango? – preguntó esta vez mirando al hombre.

- Ha ido con Kohaku a exterminar un demonio – le contestó sentándose al lado de Inuyasha – Se fueron hace dos días. Seguramente no tardarán en volver.

La paz que reinaba en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede desapareció dando paso a una cabaña ruidosa. Los niños jugaban entre ellos donde algunas ocasiones gritaban a pleno pulmón, los mayores reían y debían hablar alzando un poco la voz si querían escucharse entre ellos. De repente, alguien más entró en la estancia y todo el mundo, menos los pequeños, quedaron en silencio. Había entrado una jovencita que Rin, nada más verla, abrió los ojos en toda su amplitud.

- ¡Yoko! – gritó la muchacha para abalanzarse sobre ella.

- ¡Rin! – le respondió de la misma manera su mejor amiga – Me habían dicho que estabas aquí y he corrido para haber si era verdad – le dijo con la voz quebrada por la emoción y el llanto que amenazaba con salir a flote.

- Sí, he llegado hace un rato. Ya era hora de que os hiciese una visita – se separó de ella para poder mirarla a la cara, con ojos húmedos – Me alegro tanto de verte – le susurró.

- Pues no te imaginas como estoy yo – ambas rieron. Era agradable para los demás ver esas escenas, aunque algunos lo demostraban más que otros.

Más tarde llegó alguien más a la cabaña. Era Shippo, igual de pequeño desde que lo conoció. Éste había sido también, en alguna ocasión, su amigo de juegos cuando eran pequeños y se lo pasaba extremadamente bien con él. Observaba escondida, las bromas que le hacía a Inuyasha y le era inevitable reírse a pesar de que el medio demonio se enfadaba muchísimo. A ella también le hacía alguna que otra broma. En vez de enfadarse como los demás, Rin reía a carcajadas junto con Shippo que iba subiendo cada día un rango más alto.

Cuando la comida estuvo lista, Yoko se dio cuenta de que debía irse ya. Su madre aún estaba delicada de salud y tenía que cuidar tanto de ella como de sus hermanos. Luego, a la tarde, ya le haría una visita a la pobre mujer que ya llevaba bastante tiempo enferma.

* * *

Rin salía de la cabaña de su mejor amiga e iba dirección a la de la anciana Kaede. Desde que llegaron, Sesshomaru se separó de ella junto con Jaken y Ah-Un, y todavía no los había visto de nuevo. Se preguntó si estarían por allí cerca y estaba segura de que así era. Ahora, con su apestosa, lamentable y delicada salud, estaba más que segura que su amo la estaría vigilando en algún sitio próximo a ella, pero lo suficientemente apartado como para que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, escuchó como algo aterrizaba en el suelo. Al girar su cabeza hacia la derecha, se topó con las personas que todavía no había visto en todo el día. Kohaku, Sango, Hachi el mapache amigo de Miroku y… ¡oh! También estaba aquella muchacha que vino con Kohaku. Shizuka recordaba que se llamaba. El joven la abrazó contento de verla y rápidamente se le unió su hermana mayor.

- ¿Cuándo has llegado? – le preguntó Kohaku, posicionándose al lado de la chica tímida.

- Esta mañana – Rin observó que ambos hermanos iban vestidos con los ropajes de los exterminadores.

- Estoy muy contenta de verte – le dijo Sango con su dulce voz.

- Yo también – le contestó la joven de la misma manera – Hola Hachi – lo saludó divertidamente.

- Hola – le dijo de igual forma. No era que se llevasen mucho, pero alguna vez que lo había visto, intentaba ser lo más amable posible con él. El mapache parecía aceptarla. A veces, incluso le parecía gracioso.

- Shizuka – la aludida sonrió de medio lado, refugiándose involuntariamente en Kohaku.

- Hola Rin – dijo la muchacha en una voz casi inaudible.

De camino hacia la cabaña, Kohaku y Sango le explicaron muchas cosas: sobre el demonio que debían exterminar, uno que fue sumamente fácil a decir verdad; el porqué Hachi estaba con ellos. Eso ya se lo podía imaginar pero se lo corroboraron. Shizuka no se quería separar ni un instante del joven y como los tres no cabían en Kirara, pidieron ayuda al mapache, quien aceptó enseguida. Ese demonio no dudaba ni un instante cuando se trataba de la mujer del Señor Miroku. Y también le contaron algo que la dejó sorprendida y a la vez muy contenta. Su mejor amigo y la joven con quien estaba, ahora vivían en una cabaña, algo apartada de la aldea. La habían construido especialmente para ellos y a órdenes de Sango quien conocía muy bien a su hermano y poco después de que Rin se marchara, descubrió a Shizuka.

* * *

Sesshomaru observaba a Rin entre la profunda oscuridad de la noche, en el bosque. Había esperado que todos se marcharan de la cabaña de la vieja sacerdotisa para llevarse a Rin a dormir junto a él. Debía velar por sus horribles pesadillas y estar en todo momento al lado de ella como protector suyo que era. Odiaba sentirse tan inútil como ahora. Pero de una cosa estaba seguro: acabaría con aquella demonio-bruja que la estaba haciendo tanto daño a su humana.

Se adentró a la cabaña y encontró a Rin hablando amenamente con la anciana. Ambas, al notar su presencia, giraron sus rostros para verlo. La joven sonrió como sólo lo hacía con él. Rin se alegraba mucho de verlo, ya lo estaba echando de menos.

- Sesshomaru – habló Kaede. Le notaba la voz más rasgada que antes. Posiblemente era la edad y a la mujer no le quedara mucho para irse junto con su hermana mayor a quien aún admiraba a pesar de los años y de estar Kikyo muerta – Me gustaría que Rin se quedara estos días que va a pasar aquí en la aldea, durmiendo conmigo – su protegida bajó la mirada al suelo y Sesshomaru supo que Rin no les había contado nada de lo que le pasaba – Por favor – insistió la anciana, notando que algo raro estaba sucediendo.

- No se preocupe Señor Sesshomaru – dijo al fin Rin, sonriéndole e intentando fingir su miedo a las pesadillas – Aquí voy a dormir mucho más cómoda que en el suelo.

- Aún conservo tu futón – interrumpió la vieja. Sesshomaru, por primera vez en todos los años que dejó a Rin en la aldea, pudo ver el aprecio que se tenían ambas mujeres. Kaede no se comportaba tan sería y fría como la sacerdotisa que debía aparentar, sino como una abuela feliz que se alegra mucho de ver a su única nieta.

El demonio no sabía qué hacer. Quería llevársela consigo para protegerla mejor, pero si se fijaba bien en los ojos de Rin, ella también estaba deseando quedarse con la anciana. Pero tendría de nueva cuenta la terrible pesadilla y todos los deseos que tenía de que nadie de la aldea supiera de su horrible problema, al final acabarían sabiéndolo. Entonces, ¿qué haría su protegida? ¿Se pasaría todas las noches que permanecieran allí, sin dormir? No sabía porque lo había formulado irónicamente, si conociendo a Rin estaba seguro de que era aquello lo que haría.

La joven giró de nuevo su rostro para cruzarse con la mirada de su amo. Quería estar con él ya que se sentía mucho más segura y menos sola, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a ver a aquella que consideraba como su abuela. Kaede la había estado cuidando y enseñando muchas cosas durante largos años y ahora que estaba allí de visita, quería permanecer todo el tiempo posible junto a ella. Si no tenía que dormir para que nadie se enterase de su pesadilla, eso haría. No hacía ninguna falta preocuparlos. Estaba segura que tarde o temprano su amo la salvaría, como siempre había hecho. De eso no tenía ninguna duda, así que, decidida, giró su rostro para cruzarse con la mirada de su señor y le suplicó mudamente que la dejara quedarse allí con la abuela Kaede.

Sesshomaru entrecerró ligeramente los ojos. Aquello quería decir que no estaba de acuerdo y muy bien lo sabía Rin.

- Haz lo que quieras – le dijo mientras se giraba para salir de la cabaña. Ambas mujeres sonrieron y seguidamente, Kaede se levantó para preparar dos futones y poder dormir cómodamente, según lo que ella creía.

* * *

La noche pasaba y con ella una joven que aún permanecía despierta. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no caer rendida ante su cansancio y así no poder quedarse dormida para sufrir lo que desde hacía tiempo le estaba sucediendo. Se removía una y otra vez en su futón y pensaba en miles de cosas. Debía mantener la mente activa y que mejor forma que recordar los viejos tiempos en la aldea y sus amigos.

Si le hubiesen preguntado de pequeña si le gustaban los humanos, hubiese contestado inmediatamente que no. Pero después de conocer a Kohaku y a Kagome, quizás estaría aún pensándoselo. Luego llegó su adorable abuela y entonces las cosas las tenía bien claras. Amaba tanto a los humanos como a los demonios e incluso a los hanyous. Habían que eran buenos y otros que eran realmente malvados, pero eso residía en las tres especies, entonces, no había ninguna razón de peso para que odiara a unos más que a otros. Quizás era verdad que aquellos bandidos mataran delante suyo a toda su familia, pero también era verdad que aquellos demonios lobos la habían matado a ella muy lentamente, notando como desgarraban su piel a tirones, como la mordían mientras bebían su sangre haciéndola quedar a cada momento que pasaba más débil; más incapacitada para poder huir. Tenía miedo de ambos, pero mientras estuviese al lado de su amo, nada le pasaría.

Una pequeña ráfaga de viento entró en la cabaña acompañada de un aroma muy dulce y agradable… De repente sus párpados le pesaban demasiado. Notaba como sus músculos se iban relajando cada vez más y ya el uso de su razón estaba desapareciendo. Aquello quería decir que se estaba durmiendo y no quería, pero no podía remediarlo… estaba demasiado cansada ya para poder pensar con claridad… Al final, su mente quedó en total oscuridad.

Sesshomaru estaba inmóvil como una estatua, a las afueras de la aldea. Estaba vigilando a Rin. Todo se encontraba en un silencio sepulcral, quizás escuchaba algún llanto de un recién nacido o los animales nocturnos que iban a la caza de lo que sería su comida. Había dejado a Jaken y Ah-Un en el prado donde solía encontrarse con Rin cuando aún vivía allí. De repente, aquel aroma volvió a aparecer. Eso quería decir que su protegida no había conseguido permanecer despierta durante toda la noche. Su rabia comenzó a florecer.

Estaba decidido a recorrerse cada rincón de aquel bosque con tal de encontrar a esa demonio-bruja y matarla de una buena vez para que dejara a su humana, pero en el momento justo en el que estaba por mover sus músculos, escuchó los gritos de Rin. Sin pensárselo dos veces, corrió hacia la cabaña.

Kaede se había despertado abruptamente al escuchar unos gritos desgarradoras, casi inhumanos. Cuando su cuerpo y mente empezaron a reaccionar como siempre, se dio cuenta de que era Rin; su Rin era quien emitía aquellos chillidos aterradores. Se dio cuenta de que aún permanecía dormida y se acercó a ella para despertarla, pero parecía que no la escuchaba. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a su niña? ¿Era aquello que escondía? Conocía muy bien a Rin y sabía perfectamente que le estaba ocultando algo, pero no quiso preguntar y mucho menos presionar porque sabía que, en algún momento, ella le contaría lo que estaba sucediendo. En eso despertó la joven, con los ojos desorbitados, con el sudor recubriendo todo su esbelto cuerpo y con su respiración sumamente agitada.

- ¡Señor Sesshomaru! – empezó a chillar la chica - ¡Señor Sesshomaru!

- Rin… - intentó acaparar la atención de la muchacha pero seguía sin escucharla. Estaba muy preocupada, nunca la había visto en ese estado.

- ¡Señor Sesshomaru! – volvió a llamar la chica poniéndose cada vez más histérica. Quería estar con su señor; NECESITABA estar con él, pero su amo no estaba. Se sentía sumamente sola y desolada, y el miedo se intensificaba cada vez que pensaba aquello - ¡Señor Sesshomaru! – gritó de nueva cuenta y en aquella ocasión le funcionó.

El demonio entró a la cabaña, encontrándose con unos ojos bañados en lágrimas y llenos de tristeza y miedo. La chica nada más verlo, se lanzó a sus brazos provocándole sorpresa en él. Nunca, desde que la conocía, su protegida lo había abrazado. Notaba como ella lloraba desconsoladamente y decía una y otra vez su nombre. Su cuerpo temblaba como nunca antes lo había hecho y verla en aquel estado le provocó algo raro en su interior. Su corazón se oprimía cada vez más y solo pudo reaccionar devolviéndole el abrazo con su brazo derecho. La atrajo hacía él para que ella supiera que ya estaba allí.

Kaede los miraba preocupada pero a la vez impresionada por como Sesshomaru estaba actuando con su nieta. Vale que le trajera regalos y estuviese muy pendiente de ella, pero nunca se imaginó que demostraría más afecto que aquello, delante de alguien más que no fueran ellos dos.

Inuyasha, desde su cabaña que compartía con su familia, había escuchado aquellos gritos. Exaltado, se puso en pie como un resorte y haciendo despertar a su mujer. La niña, quien también tenía un oído muy desarrollado, se posicionó al lado de su madre cuando escuchó a su padre decir que parecía que era Rin quien gritaba de aquella manera. Los tres, que estaban sumamente preocupados, se echaron a correr hacia la cabaña de Kaede, encontrándose con aquella sorprendente escena.

- Rin – le dijo Sesshomaru con su dura voz. Había notado que, aparte de la vieja sacerdotisa, tenían como espectadores a Inuyasha y su familia - Basta – no vio cambió en ella – Rin – le dijo de nuevo alzando un poco más la voz y apretando el abrazo. La chica pareció reaccionar por fin y, tanto el llanto como su respiración, se calmaron – Estoy aquí Rin – le dijo esta vez más dulcemente.

Todos estaban sumamente asombrados. Quién diría que la pequeña Rin hiciera aquel cambio tan brutal en el sanguinario y frío Sesshomaru. Bueno, no todos estaban sorprendidos. Yumiko miraba, a una de sus ejemplos a seguir, muy preocupada. Nunca había visto a Rin llorando. Pensaba que sería algo imposible en ella, pero luego de presenciar aquella escena, ya no supo que pensar. Se separó de su madre para acercarse a la pareja que estaban abrazados y, como ambos estaban agachados, quedando a su misma altura, posó una mano en la cabeza de Rin como hacía la muchacha con ella cuando estaba asustada o triste.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa Sesshomaru? – preguntó Kaede. En vez de sonarle como una orden, al demonio le pareció más bien como una súplica. Se levantó cogiendo a Rin en brazos y sin decir nada más, se largó.

- Señor Sesshomaru – le llamó Rin con la voz débil – nunca me deje, por favor. Quiero estar a su lado todo el tiempo que dure mi vida humana. No me hizo falta quedarme todos estos años junto con los de mi especie para poder elegir con quien quedarme al final, yo siempre supe que quería estar con usted y nunca lo he dudado. Así que por favor, no me vuelva a dejar sola, se lo suplico – sintió como las manos de Rin se aferraban más a él.

En aquel momento se prometió a sí mismo que no la volvería a dejar sola nunca más. A no ser que se lo pidiese ella misma, él, Sesshomaru, no la apartaría de su lado.

Llegaron al prado donde estaban Jaken y Ah-Un. Una cabeza del demonio dragón se alzó y los observó. Al ver que no era nadie peligroso o que no conociera, volvió a posarla en el suelo y cerró sus enormes orbes.

Sesshomaru recostó su espalda en el tronco de un árbol y dejó a Rin aún en sus brazos. Pasó su estola por el cuerpo de la joven, ya que la sintió temblar ligeramente y enseguida, ese tembleque desapareció. Se veía más frágil de lo que era. De repente acudió a su mente el abrazo tan inesperado de hacía tan solo unos instantes. A pesar de que en aquel momento ella estaba sufriendo, él había sentido una calidez indescriptible. Y aquellas palabras… ahora mismo se arrepentía de haber hecho caso a la vieja sacerdotisa. No debió dejarla allí. Siempre debió estar a su lado como su protegida así lo había dicho.

Comenzó a indagar sobre lo que pasaría si no hubiese conocido a Rin. Quizás, él aún estaría encaprichado con Tessaiga y odiaría a su hermano a muerte. Quizás, nunca hubiese sentido algo de compasión por aquella raza inferior a él. Nunca los aceptaría pero aun así, cuando veía a un humano, recordaba inevitablemente a Rin. Quizás Bakusaiga aún seguiría dentro de su cuerpo sin que supiese de su existencia. Entonces, quizás, aún no sería más fuerte que su padre. Rin era la luz que le guiaba al camino correcto y eso él lo sabía a la perfección, aunque nunca lo admitiese delante de alguien. Si Rin no estuviese a su lado, su mundo aún seguiría igual de negro que siempre.

Tenerla encima de su cuerpo, proporcionándole calor, le hacía sentir tranquilo y lleno de paz. Su humana ya se había dormido de nuevo y su rostro reflejaba serenidad, como si las pesadillas que tenía no existiesen. Esa era Rin, una joven que prefería estar contenta y alegre antes que llorar y maldecir a cada momento la suerte que le había tocado. Debía reconocer que, aunque no supiera luchar y defenderse delante de un demonio y quedara totalmente expuesta a la muerte, era un ser fuerte que nada ni nadie le derribaba aquella radiante y sincera sonrisa. Estaba seguro que en su corazón no albergaba ni una pizca de oscuridad.

* * *

Rin despertó recostada al lado de Ah-Un. Los rayos invernales del sol, dejaban ver el hermoso y grande prado que se extendía delante suyo. El dragón de dos cabezas la miró y emitió un sonido para llamar su atención. Ella sonrió anchamente.

- Buenos días Ah-Un – les saludó acariciando ambas cabezas a la vez.

- Ya te has despertado – dijo una voz chillona detrás suyo.

- Hola Señor Jaken. ¿Ha dormido bien? – se posicionó delante del demonio verde, sentada, y observó la comida que había – Mm… que hambre tengo.

Jaken la miraba sin que ella pudiera darse cuenta. Rin se veía peor que el día anterior y sabía que ella también se había dado cuenta aunque lo quisiera disimular: la piel la tenía aún más pálida y la voz era bastante débil, al punto en que parecía estar afónica. Había bajado de peso. Por mucho que dijera que tenía hambre, ya no comía tanto como antes, provocando que se quedara más delgada. Y sus movimientos eran pausados y pesados como si le costara la vida hacerlos. Ella, que antes no podía estarse quieta ni un momento, ahora parecía como si fuese la niña más tranquila del planeta, justo todo lo contrario a lo que era en realidad.

Hablaron y discutieron unas cuantas veces como en los viejos tiempos. Debía reconocer que él también había echado mucho de menos a la niña aunque fuera una molestia, pero al menos, con su presencia iluminaba hasta los días más oscuros. Rin le hacía sentir que valía algo y no como su amo que por mucho que lo admirara, nunca le hacía algún cumplido cuando hacía algo bien. En cambio la niña sí.

* * *

Sesshomaru se había apartado de Rin y de los demás porque sintió la presencia de Inuyasha y de las dos sacerdotisas. Seguramente venían a pedir explicaciones de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Y allí estaba, con tres rostros muy serios y preocupados.

- No quiero que le digáis nada de esto a Rin – dijo Sesshomaru rompiendo el silencio.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Inuyasha.

- Si ella nos os ha querido decir nada es por algo, así que respetar su decisión. Si es ella quien os saca el tema, bien, pero sino, quiero que calléis – los demás asintieron dándole a entender que tendría su palabra.

Kagome y Kaede se fueron al centro de la aldea donde estaba todo el mundo e Inuyasha se quedó observando a su medio hermano desde una distancia prudente. Raramente notaba una expresión en su rostro y por muy imposible que en su interior pareciese, se hacía una idea de a qué se debía su falta de inexpresividad y frialdad. Él no era muy entendido en ese tema, pero al estar junto a Kagome todos aquellos años, había aprendido a leer los rostros cuando pasaba.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó asqueado Sesshomaru, fulminándolo con la mirada. Inuyasha se rascó la cabeza, inseguro de si quitarse la duda de encima.

- Sesshomaru… - susurró sin saber por dónde empezar. Al final decidió por lo más directo - ¿La amas? – lo dijo serio, ya que era un tema delicado. No vio reacción alguna en su odioso medio hermano, tan solo giró su rostro y lo alzó para quedarse viendo el cielo despejado. Pero, aunque no había tenido una respuesta directa, supo que significaba aquel silencio.

* * *

Rin y Yoko estaban quitándose sus kimonos para adentrarse en el agua y nadar como antes hacían. Habían estado toda la tarde juntas, hablando sin parar y una vez se dieron cuenta de que el sol se estaba escondiendo bajo las lejanas montañas, tuvieron la idea de meterse en las cristalinas aguas de aquel río.

La primera en entrar ansiosa fue Yoko que enseguida no pudo evitar mojarse hasta el cabello. Sentir el agua remojar todo su cuerpo la hacía sentir sumamente bien y limpia. Luego la siguió Rin y lo primo que sintió ella fue como agujas por cada rincón de su cuerpo. Tembló. La temperatura del agua estaba más fría que nunca.

- Dios, está congelada – comentó la joven mientras se abrazaba a sí misma con la vaga intención de calentarse. Su mejor amiga se la quedó mirando fijamente - ¿Qué? – su voz también temblaba y su mandíbula no podía evitar subir y bajar desenfrenadamente provocando débiles choques con sus dientes.

- El agua está divina, Rin – durante unos instantes se quedaron en silencio, observándose mutuamente.

- Estamos en invierno. El agua no puede estar "divina" – dijo aquello último divertida e imitando la voz de Yoko. Ella seguía clavándole fijamente la mirada.

- Rin, nos hemos metido en el agua en inviernos mucho más duros y nunca has dicho que estaba congelada – tenía razón. Desde que quiso aprender a nadar, nunca había notado, ni siquiera un poco, el agua fría. Su estado de salud se estaba deteriorando y eso la hacía sentirse triste por dentro. ¿Se estaba muriendo? No era que le tuviese miedo a la muerte, pero… era muy joven aún. Quería viajar con su amo y descubrir cosas nuevas; vivir más aventuras y luego, también deseaba casarse y tener hijos.

La voz de su amiga llamándola la sacó de sus pensamientos. Intentando desviar el tema y no hablar más sobre él, le salpicó en la cara y así es como comenzó el juego entre las dos amigas. Reían sin parar, pero Rin iba sintiendo que cada vez le costaba un poco más respirar. En eso se escuchó la voz de su amo. Yoko dejó escapar un grito y, muerta de la vergüenza, se escondió detrás de la joven. Por encima del hombro de ella, vio como el demonio miraba a su amiga embelesado. _"Menos mal que nos cubre el agua porque no me imagino cómo se pondría al verla completamente desnuda"_ pensó Yoko poniéndose roja como un tomate ante la imagen que se le estaba formando en la cabeza. Pero al parecer, Rin era demasiado inocente y no se dio cuenta de nada.

- Sal del agua – le dijo estrictamente, desviando la mirada hacia el bosque que se extendía al otro lado del río.

- Sí – contestó Rin para luego moverse en dirección hacia sus ropas. Sintió un tirón en su brazo y al girarse vio a una sonrojada Yoko – Vamos – le dijo, pero esta negó y con la cabeza señaló a Sesshomaru. Éste, sin hacerle falta ver nada, supo lo que sentía y pensaba la humana aquella que tan bien se llevaba con su protegida. Se levitó hasta no sentir el suelo tocando sus pies y se fue rápidamente hacia el interior del bosque. _"¿Qué habrá pasado?"_ se preguntó Rin mientras se ponía distraídamente su kimono.

Sesshomaru había olisqueado aquel aroma que tanto odiaba y le pareció raro ya que aun no había anochecido del todo. Pensando que esta vez querría atacar directamente a Rin, la buscó desesperado, sin dejarlo ver, y la encontró en el río. Primero pensó en su salud. Aún estaban en invierno y la muy inconsciente se había metido en el agua, pero luego notó lo hermosa que estaba y veía como su brillante escote subía y bajaba exageradamente. Su cabello se encontraba hacia atrás, dejando expuestos sus hombros y se dio cuenta de que se le marcaban más los huesos. Ya la había notado más delgada y no le estaba gustando para nada.

* * *

Una demonio de cabello azul cielo y de grandes ojos grises y opacos, se apoyaba en el tronco de un gran árbol. Respiraba aceleradamente y maldijo al demonio que la había cogido desprevenida. Estaba tan atenta a los movimientos de la humana y del poderoso demonio que no se dio cuenta de la amenaza que se le venía encima. Al final, había conseguido matarlo, pero la había dejado bastante débil. De repente, se colocó derecha de nuevo y al mirar hacia el frente se encontró con el porte elegante e imponente de cierto demonio. La había descubierto… ¿pero cómo? Se dio cuenta de que el hechizo que hacía borrar sus rastros, se había roto. Seguramente era por aquella razón que la había descubierto: porque había olfateado su aroma, el mismo que dejaba ver cuando entraba en la pesadilla de la humana.

Por fin había encontrado a la causante de la desgracia de su protegida; por fin podría matarla con sus propias garras; por fin, Rin ya no tendría que sufrir más. La vio como sonrió de medio lado. Le pareció estúpida ya que notó que su poder maligno no era demasiado fuerte. Seguramente hasta Inuyasha sería más fuerte que aquella demonio-bruja.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra tu humana? – le preguntó como pavoneándose. Él se quedó en silencio, observándola, preparado para atacarla en cualquier momento – Espero que no lo esté pasando muy mal – dejó escapar una risa que para Sesshomaru le pareció odiosa.

- ¿Por qué lo haces? – debía saberlo, no podría matarla sin conocer sus razones para hacerle aquello a su inocente protegida. De repente, la sonrisa de la demonio-bruja desapareció.

- ¿No me recuerdas? – silencio; tan solo escuchó, por parte de él… silencio. Encima solo le faltaba aquello, que ese monstruo no la recordara. Su furia se hizo notar de inmediato. Sesshomaru comenzó a pensar que el problema no iba con Rin, sino con él – Los restos de los antepasados de mi familia, daban más poder a un demonio gracias a su origen hechicero. Por eso, mi familia y yo nos encargábamos de vigilar las tumbas para que nadie irrumpiese en la paz de ellos y los molestaran en el más allá. Pero un día llegaste tú. Decías que te estábamos molestando; que interrumpíamos tu camino, pero mi familia, fiel a la tradición, te enfrentaron. Al final acabaron todos muertos menos yo. Me heriste y cuando ya estaba agonizando, me dejaste tirada en el suelo. Luego te fuiste, así sin más – Sesshomaru ya lo recordaba. Aquel día tenía unos deseos irrefrenables de matar, ya que era el día que su padre murió por culpa de la humana de la que se enamoró perdidamente. Necesitaba desahogarse y, casualmente, se encontró con ellos. Los aniquiló enseguida con su látigo verde. No supo porque la dejó viva a ella. No recordaba aquella parte, si era sincero - Mi nombre es Kaori. Espero que lo recuerdes para la próxima vez que nos veamos Sesshomaru – antes de que él pudiera reaccionar y atacarla, ella ya había desaparecido como si se hubiera evaporado.

Se maldijo internamente por no haberla matado desde que la vio, o mejor dicho, desde la primera vez en que se la cruzó por el camino. Tan solo lo hacía por venganza y lo atacaba a través de Rin. Debía saber porque a ella y no a él, acabando más deprisa. De repente, escuchó un grito diciendo el nombre de su protegida. Corrió hacia el lugar y un poco más lejos del río, se encontró a Rin desmayada en el suelo.


End file.
